House Warming
by Temo
Summary: House has a little surprise for Cuddy.
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy's coming!" Lisa Cuddy awoke in a haze. "Mommy's…" The noise, the thud that had awoken her sounded again, but it wasn't coming from the baby monitor at all. She groaned into her pillows, as much as she didn't want to be she was awake now, sort of. The thumping again.

Thump Thump Thump thud thud thud Thump Thump Thump.

She swallowed a scream. Damn him! There was only one person in the universe with this kind of nerve. A person who had disappeared Tuesday and for three days hadn't answered his phone, his pages or his emails. Wilson was convinced he was using again. Wilson usually had more faith in him than she did, but for some reason she held out hope that it wasn't true. Now he shows up at her house at fuck thirty in the morning, he had better be high.

She forced herself out of her warm bed, and shuffled into her fluffy pink robe, it was covered in odd stains from Rachel's first forays into baby food. She in no way wanted to look attractive while murdering House…he might get the wrong idea. On her way down the hall she peaked into the nursery. The soft glow of her nightlight showed Rachel slept peacefully.

Thump Thump Thump thud thud thud Thump…

She rushed to the front door, ripped the chain from its slot and swung the door open violently The cane missed her narrowly. And there he was.

"What is that? Some kind of Cripple Morse code?"

"Oh Cuddy" He tsked, "bedhead, not a good look for you."

No, he didn't. "House!"

"Don't mind if we do." He lurched forward, more awkwardly than normal. "You're such a drag." He whined to the…

"House, what's that?"

"Cuddy, Cuddy, Cuddy…surely you recognize one of your own species? You claim to have gone to medical school and everything." He pivoted and closed the door behind him. Lisa stared at the creature hugging House's good leg.

"That's a child, House?" It wasn't supposed to sound like a question…a statement…maybe an accusation, but not a question.

"Ding, ding, ding…we have a winner Ladies and ladies."

Before she knew it, Cuddy found herself on her knees in front of House, something he'd never let her live down. She put both hands on either side of the enormous helmet and lifted. Dirty blonde curls and blinking blue eyes appeared, wearing a slight frown.

"Hi sweetie…I'm Lisa."

The girl looked up at House. He shrugged. "You said you wanted a Mommy." Her small mouth twisted with something close to annoyance. "Or did you say _Monkey_…I told you it's hard to hear through the helmets."

"Tell me..." Lisa hissed through clenched teeth, rising to her full height with each word. "You didn't have this baby on your death trap."

"No…the helmet is just a fashion statement. Kids these days." He threw up his arms. The child tugged on his jeans and beckoned him to her level. Rolling his eyes, he awkwardly bent down. She whispered into his ear. He pointed with his cane. "First door to the right…you know which one is right, right?"

She nodded and scooted past Cuddy, heading straight for the bathroom. Cuddy glared at House, poking him sharply in the chest "Don't you move a muscle." And followed the child down the hall. "Let me get the light for you. Do you need any help?"

She cocked her head to the side. "I'm six."

"Oh, of course." Cuddy smiled and shut the door behind her.

Amazingly she found House lounging on the sofa with a pink Hannah Montana backpack dangling from his cane. "Nice robe Cuddles."

She crossed her arms. "You have two minutes to explain yourself."

"I don't need two minutes. Here." He tossed the bag at her and stood up. "I'm tired I'm going home."

"You aren't going anywhere until I find out A. who that child is B. where the hell you've been and C. why I shouldn't have you arrested for endangering a minor."

House scrunched up his face. "Hmmm, she has a name, I'm almost sure about that part."

"Lisa?" Cuddy turned toward the voice coming from the hall.

"All done? Did you wash your hands?"

She shook her head. "Where's the stool?"

"What stool?" Lisa asked, completely baffled.

"The stool, so I can turn on the faucet?"

"Oh…that stool…I'll get the water for you." She ushered her back into the bathroom, leaned over and turned on the water. Instinctively she took the small hands in her own and guided them under the water. Their eyes met in the mirror.

"I thought you had kids."

"Why? Did House?"

She shrugged and pointed to the tub. "There are rubber ducks and baby shampoo."

"I do have a little girl, but she's still a baby, her name is Rachel, she is just starting to walk."

The girl nodded. Lisa studied the small face, it was a little dirty, her eyes a bit red, the mouth opened of its own accord, a yawn escaping. "You should be in bed." After drying her hands, Lisa picked her up and went back to find …her empty living room. She stopped herself from cursing and lifted the backpack off the couch.

The child must have felt the tension, she lifted her head from Lisa's shoulder. "Where's Uncle Gory?"

"Uncle Who?" Lisa smothered a laugh, but when she looked at the girl again she saw that she was on the brink of tears.

"Hey, it's okay. We decided it would be best for you to spend the night with me. He'll be back tomorrow." Lisa lied smoothly. House was a dead man. "Look, I bet this belongs to you."

She sniffled. "He didn't say goodnight."

"I know, he's in trouble for that." She joked. Well…she made an attempt to make it sound like a joke. She shifted the girl to her other hip and carried her to the guest room.

* * *

House watched as the lights went out. Cuddy hadn't come running after him. She hadn't even checked to see that he was still in front of the house. He hadn't really expected her to. He probably should have at least told her the kid's name, but she was a smart woman, she'd find out eventually.

He stayed for another 10 minutes before the cold started biting at his leg. The kid was in the best possible hands. He revved the bike and sped off to Wilsons.

* * *

P A I G E. Cuddy read the name off the left strap of the backpack. The girl turned expectantly and for the first time in their short acquaintance she smiled. The bag held a couple of changes of clothes and a ratty stuffed animal, that might have been a teddy bear at some point and a well loved copy of _Where the Wild Things Are_. No pajamas or toothbrush, no other form of identification.

Lisa found the smallest tee shirt she owned and helped Paige put it on. "When did you have dinner?"

"We had Onion rings and milkshakes before we got here. I like onion rings."

"Nothing like a well balanced meal." Lisa pulled the covers back and Paige crawled into the bed. "But at least he didn't starve you."

"Lisa are you mad at Uncle Gory?" Her blue eyes looked so earnest.

Lisa's first instinct was to lie, but she couldn't. "A little bit." Okay, so she lied, but not completely.

"I think Nana might be mad at him too. She'll be real mad when she finds out he didn't stay with me. He promised her…" She whispered.

"Your Nana?"

Tears clouded the beautiful eyes. Paige nodded. "She fell down and she couldn't get up for a long time and she had to go to the hospital and I was scared."

"Shh, don't be scared okay. You are safe and…" Had the woman died? Where were Paige's parents?

"Uncle Gory said she had to go to a rehabil…rehabilation place…but they don't let little girls stay there…"

* * *

"House." Lisa seethed into her phone. "You have done some irresponsible bullshit in your time, but this might just take the cake. Get your ass over here first thing or I'll … I'll…Hell, I don't know what I'll do, but trust me! YOU. WON'T. LIKE. IT."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: _This is my first House fic...I'm not sure how long it will last, I'm nervous about trying to do Greg House/Huddy justice and I'll warn you now, I'm better at starting fics than finishing them. . "Family/Mother/Daughter" stuff is my usual shtick. I know there are already a million of these out there. I usually avoid adding characters to FanFics...I hope you guys like Paige. _

* * *

Lisa opened her eyes slowly, stretching her arms and yawning. Light poured brightly into her room. She relished the moments she woke up before Rachel, they were rare on weekends. She turned lazily on her side, pulling her alarm clock into her line of view. 9:17.

Rachel! There was no way she was still sleeping. Lisa vaulted out of bed and ran to the hall. She'd never done this before. Not once had she slept so late and left her baby to languish in her crib…she'd be hungry and need a clean diaper…and and there was something else.

Paige! That couldn't have been a dream. Maybe, maybe she was still asleep…She'd had a long night and…the guest bedroom was empty. Don't panic, not yet…

Okay, time to panic. Rachel's crib was empty. "RACHEL!" Cuddy screamed. She ran through the house. "Rachel! Paige! Answer me."

"What's wrong Lisa?" Paige appeared out nowhere, her eyebrows knit together.

"Paige, where's Rachel."

"She's in the kitchen eating breakfast."

"Honey, you're too small to get Rachel out of her crib." Lisa tried to sound calm, but wasn't sure she was succeeding. "She…you might have gotten hurt."

Paige looked confused. "But I didn't."

"I know, and I'm glad but please don't do it again…what did you give her for breakfast?"

"She's having pancakes."

"You made pancakes?"

"It's getting cold kid." House poked his head out of the kitchen. "Oh, look its sleeping beauty. Come and eat." He vanished from view again.

"You let House in?"

Paige shook her head. "I just got up. He was already in there with the baby." Paige smiled. "She's funny Lisa…" Lisa took a deep breath. Her heart was still racing. Paige grabbed her wrist with both hands. "Uncle Gory makes good pancakes. You can share mine."

"Bout time you showed up…You know this." He pointed to Rachel playing safely in her highchair. "never shuts up?"

"Mama!" Rachel interjected right on queue. "Mama mama mama!"

"And her vocabulary seems frighteningly limited."

Cuddy ignored him, bending over and greeting Rachel with a kiss. "Up Mama, up."

"You got my voicemail." She said to House, lifting Rachel to her hip.

"The one where you threatened me with 24/7 clinic for the rest of time. No, I didn't get it. You have no faith you know that?"

She almost choked at his accusation.

"Morning all." Wilson entered with a couple of grocery bags. "Hey Lisa…nice outfit."

Lisa suddenly realized she was in her pajamas…such as they were, a silk tank top and tap shorts. She felt her face flush red. "I…I…I…" House was smirking and Wilson's face matched her own. "I'm taking a shower."

* * *

"You are an amazing man House." Wilson said after Cuddy departed with both girls.

"I know."

"You dump a child off in the middle of the night, without a word of explanation. And yet here you are pouting because Cuddy didn't trust you."

"I'm not pouting. I'm hurt."

"Did you even try to explain?"

"She just got her fat ass out of bed…No, 'oh breakfast looks great Greg, thanks'. No 'thanks for looking after the parasite and changing her disgusting diaper.'"

"Um…her diaper wasn't that bad, just wet, and I'm the one who changed her."

"That's totally not the point." House's eyes got wide. "She doesn't know you were here before. Geesh."

* * *

"Ouch…that hurts."

"I'm sorry Paige…we should have used conditioner. I'll try to be gentle." Lisa promised. "Rachel's hair is so straight, it doesn't usually tangle like this."

"It's okay…Curly hair is stupid." Paige sighed.

"You have beautiful hair."

"Max Fickle says I look like a fuzz ball."

"What does Max Fickle know about hair?" Lisa replied. "And let me tell you a secret, when little boys say mean things and tease it's because they like you and don't know how to tell you."

"Ewww I don't want Max Fickle to like me…he picks his nose." Lisa let out a snort. Paige giggled. "And he eats it too!"

"Too much information, Paige."

* * *

Fresh from her shower, hair still damp, Lisa returned to the kitchen. "Where's?"

Wilson pointed to the backyard. House had Rachel in her baby swing while Paige was climbing Lisa's apple tree.

Lisa picked up a cold pancake, rolled it and took a bite, studying the scene. "What do you know?"

"Not much." Wilson sat and took a swig of coffee.

"Is she his?"

Coffee spewed forth. "What…what? Why would you think that?"

Lisa gave him a napkin to sop up his mess. "Are you deflecting, or did that actually not occur to you as a possibility. Her hair, her eyes…she's smart too."

"You could say the same about you and Rachel…no I think she's his cousin's kid."

"Oh…but you don't know."

"No. He hasn't been forthcoming on this. I had no idea, he said we had to come over this morning. You know how he gets…I just went with it. You were asleep, Rachel was too, it was early. I didn't know we had a contestant behind door number three until she wandered out here just before I left to get some more milk."

"Why do you think she belongs to his cousin?"

"Deduction mostly. She calls him Uncle…He said something about his Aunt being in a nursing home."

"Paige thought it was a rehabilitation center."

"So you've talked to Paige?"

"Not much. She was exhausted. She actually started crying when she realized he was gone. I'm going to kill him."

"Okay, and after that…what are you going to do? About Paige I mean. Can she stay with you?"

"Wilson, how can you ask me that?"

"Because, House doesn't go around picking up stray kids…if she's with him she doesn't have any other place to go."

"That's not, that's not my …" She wanted to say fault, problem…but she couldn't. "You aren't being fair James."

"This is House, he doesn't play fair." He stood and put his arm around Cuddy's shoulder and pointed to Paige jumping from a low branch to the ground. "And that's not her fault."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Thanks for all the reviews! House fans are the best! This is a little short, but chapter 4 has already been started. House is probably a little OOC in this...I'm not sure if I'm real happy with this chapter.

Chapter 3

"Can we call Nana?" Paige asked from her perch in the apple tree.

"Why so you can tell on me? I don't think so."

"Uncle Gorrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyy!"

"What did I tell you about whining?"

Paige thought for a minute. "Save it for someone who cares?"

"No, that was the tears…you don't pay attention." House turned away. The cabbage patch kid's eyes were starting to droop. She offered him a two tooth smile. He rolled his eyes.

The backdoor opened and both Cuddy and Wilson approached. Cuddy went straight for Rachel. "Nap time baby girl." After taking Rachel out, she glanced over her shoulder and saw a distinctly sad Paige. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nothing's wrong. We're bonding." House volunteered.

"HOUSE!"

"Moooooooooom, it totally wasn't me." House tilted his head. "She's just mad about the whole Monkey thing…Alright kid, let's hit the zoo."

"Really?" Paige smiled slightly.

House shook his head. "Ah, no, that's what Uncle Jimmy's are for." He pointed over to Wilson, who shot House a glare, then smiled weakly at Paige.

"No one is going to the zoo." Cuddy snapped, regretting it immediately. Paige's face crumpled.

"Nice Cuddles, way to crush her already damaged spirit."

"Today, no one is going today. Uncle Gory will take you tomorrow." Cuddy said pointedly.

"Cuddy, maybe I should take her to the zoo, it would give you and _Uncle Gory_ a chance to…you know."

"Have hot, steamy, sloppy, monkey s…"

"Shut it!" Cuddy hissed. "Okay, Paige would you like to go to the zoo with Uncle Jimmy?"

"I want to call Nana." Paige whispered hopefully.

"I told you, not happening. It's the zoo or a nap…take your pick." House declared. Cuddy's mouth fell open.

Paige locked eyes on House for a good thirty seconds, then she looked at Wilson and Lisa. It was an intense penetrating gaze. Lisa offered out her free arm and Paige ran into it.

"I think maybe a nap?" The girl nodded against her shoulder. "Alright."

* * *

Paige stayed by Lisa's side while she settled Rachel into her crib. She watched as Lisa turned on the mobile. Rachel didn't fuss when the two backed out of the room.

Lisa sat on the guest bed and patted the space next to her.

"Do I have to take a nap?"

"No, but why don't you lay down for a little bit. You didn't really get much sleep last night."

"Who's Uncle Jimmy? Is he really my Uncle?"

"No, he's your Uncle Gory's best friend. He's a very nice man, and I think you'll like him."

"Do you think he'd really take me to the zoo?"

"I'm sure he would."

"Could Rachel come?"

"Of course, she's already been once or twice…she'd love to go."

"Would you take me? I think I'd rather go with you."

"That would be fun. I need to talk to your Uncle okay, but you can come out whenever you feel like it."

Paige laid back an curled into a ball. Lisa leaned over and kissed her cheek before leaving.

"Lisa?" Paige sat up. "I never asked for a monkey."

* * *

She found House sitting on the front porch swing. His head was bent, his cane provided an anchor steadying the seat for her. Lisa sighed in defeat and plunked herself down. "You are a real ass."

"She go down okay?"

"No thanks to you…yes. What is going on House?"

"She's just pouting, she'll get over it."

"I don't mean just now…I mean who is she, why do you have her, why do _I_ have her?"

"You love kids…and I never know what to get you for your birthday."

"My birthday's in May House."

"Our anniversary?"

"House stop…just stop, this isn't a game."

"Have you ever seen _Splendor in the Grass_?"

"What?"

"It was a movie, Natalie Wood and…"

"Yes, I know…and yes I have seen it…"

House nodded. "My Aunt Jen took me to it…it was a special showing…but she wanted to go…her mother wouldn't let her go the first time round…it was too 'racy'."

Cuddy leaned back…she knew House and knew this story had some significance to Paige, but her patience was running out.

"Your Aunt Jen, that's Paige's Nana?"

"Yeah."

"You like her?"

"I…adored her as a kid…but I…she didn't like my dad much and a little while after the trip to the movie she vanished. No one really said anything to me. I tracked her down in when I was in college, but she'd changed…a lot." He set the swing in motion. "So no, I can't say that I like her."

Cuddy nodded with an understanding that she didn't have.

"She married a bigger creep than my dad…he left her high and dry with a couple of kids and a lot of bills. And surprise, surprise the kids became losers in their own right. I think Paige was her daughter's kid. I'm not sure. My mom would probably know…they exchanged letters every couple of years." He grimaced.

"I got a call on Tuesday from Mom telling me that Jen was in the hospital. Mom's going on an Alaskan cruise…" he glanced at his watch. "ah yesterday. So you know, she couldn't possibly get away."

He sounded so bitter. So tired.

"So you went to check on her."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo." He smirked. "I called the hospital to see what was going on, but they wouldn't give me any information…and because it was Jen I took the train to Boston to see what was going on."

"Oh, well that's different then. Thanks for clearing that up." Cuddy shook her head, God forbid you accuse Gregory House of doing something nice.

"She had fallen…it wasn't even that bad a fall, but she was alone, the kid found her after school and tried to help…but…"

"Did she call 911?"

"No phone. She went to the neighbors…but they think it had been 8 or 9 hours."

"God."

"You two ready for lunch?" Wilson asked.

"How much have you heard? I'm not in the mood to repeat myself."

Wilson grinned. "Most of it. So she's in rehab for 4 to 6 weeks?"

House didn't react.

"House, Paige is six, she needs to be in school." Lisa yelped.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will rot her brain to miss finger painting and endless renditions of Wheels on the Bus for a month." He reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope.

Wilson leaned over Cuddy's shoulder. Two pair of eyes scanned over the contents. Wilson's growing bigger with each line. Cuddy's closing in disbelief.

"No…no…Hell no House." Lisa stood abruptly, narrowly missing Wilson's chin. "Have you completely lost your mind?" She let the papers fly and stormed into the house.

"Well…that went better than expected." House eyed Wilson as he cleaned up the mess. "Don't ya think?"

Wilson nodded. "Considering you're still breathing, I think it went very well."

* * *

Lisa changed into her running clothes and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She stretched vigorously, checked briefly on the girls and headed out the backdoor. She needed to be alone, to clear her head.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N FanFiction . net has a traffic feature that tells you not only how many people are reading your story, but also the country the readers come from. It's the coolest thing ever! So hi to my fellow Americans and Mexican and Canadian neighbors and greetings to my British, Spanish, German readers, and those from Japan and France and the Philippines. And everyone else too! Thanks so much for reading.

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Chapter 4

"Really what were you thinking?" Wilson said after Cuddy raced by, never looking back.

"Let's eat."

"You lied to a government agency House."

"Oh God, who doesn't?"

"I don't….Lisa definitely doesn't." House limped away, Wilson followed determinedly. "Look, I…I'm not going to pretend I get how your head works, because I don't, but maybe if you explain it to me, I can…make Cuddy understand."

"Wilson, I say this with love, you are such a woman. A yenta even. Have you considered making a lifestyle change, they have it pretty nearly perfected."

"Have you talked to Dr. Nolan about this? I know you respect him…"

"No, I haven't. It happened too fast." House looked a little nervous. "But I will. I don't need his permission."

"No, but Cuddy's would have been good."

"I screwed up…I know that. She doesn't have any family. They weren't going to hand her over to me if I was honest. 'Yes, I'm a fifty year old recovering drug addict with a record living on a couch of my three time loser best friend's dead girlfriend's one bedroom apartment, I'll take great care of her'. That totally would have worked!"

"So you omitted the addiction and gave them a fake address."

"I didn't mention the addiction, because it didn't come up." House looked extremely tired. "When it does…I'll step aside if I have too."

"Meanwhile, Cuddy just has to let you move in and pretend you're an established couple…how are you explaining Rachel?"

"Are you kidding…the fact that Cuddy has been through a home inspection, is a licensed foster parent and was approved for adoption? They practically wet themselves."

"What happens when this all blows up House? Wouldn't it have been easier on everyone…especially Paige…to just let her go into temporary foster care until her Grandmother is better…I know it's not a great solution…"

"No…it wouldn't be better." House slammed his cane on the counter. "Look Wilson…"

"Uncle Gory?" Paige stood rubbing her eyes. "Is it okay to get up?"

Wilson watched as House recollected himself, it only took a millisecond, but it was interesting none the less. "That would have been a better question _before_ you already got up."

"Lisa said…" Paige began to explain.

"_Lisa said_! Oh well, by all means do whatever _Lisa said_."

Paige's eyes flicked over to Wilson. "That's actually good advice Paige. Always listen to Lisa. Would you like a sandwich?"

* * *

The cement was uneven and badly cracked. Lisa cursed as she rolled her ankle. She tripped to a stop, shocking her racing heart and lungs. She bent over panting. Tears stung at her eyes. She tested her ankle with a small step…it was fine, just a little sore. She looked around, realizing she wasn't entirely sure where she was.

Groves and Washington. She let out a pained laugh, and started coughing. She was 8 miles from her house. She walked forward slowly, thinking about nothing but her breathing, her muscles and her heartbeat. She didn't remember making a decision but realized she was headed to the hospital. She agreed with her body's decision, it was much closer at this point. She increased her gait a bit, until she was back to a slow jog.

Sometimes, you had to stop rationalizing, give your brain a rest. Maybe she could trust her heart as she trusted her feet…

* * *

"Uncle Jimmy?"

Wilson smiled at the name. "Yes Paige."

Paige looked over her shoulder to make sure they were alone in the kitchen. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Does Uncle Gory like me?" Her eyes were wide.

"Can you keep a secret?" She nodded. "I think he does. I think he likes you a lot."

She worried her bottom lip. "I thought so."

This was not the response Wilson had expected. "You did?"

"Lisa said when boys tease you and are mean to you it's because they like you and don't know how to tell you."

Wilson snorted. "Lisa told you that huh? Okay, my turn…do you like him?"

Paige nodded emphatically. "He came to get me from Mrs. Bishop's house. I don't like it there it smells like cats and cough medicine. He said something to her that made her turn kinda purpley."

"Who is Mrs. Bishop?"

"She's our downstairs neighbor and she said Nana was c-something and that I better not eat her out of house and home and my no good family better come get me because she has her own problems."

Wilson nodded.

Paige hung her head down. "And he took me to see Nana." She smiled, "And he yelled at the nurses when they told me I couldn't go in and he promised Nana that he'd take care of me. And he let me have onion rings for dinner."

"Anybody ever tell you, you talk too much?"

Paige turned to House. "You do…hi Rachel." Rachel clapped at the sound of her name.

"Wilson, she smells bad." House dumped Rachel into his friend's lap. "Fix it."

Wilson rolled his eyes.

* * *

The cab rolled to a stop, but Lisa made no move to get out. She had showered at the hospital, grabbed a salad from the cafeteria and worked through emails and a little paperwork. She had a feeling she wouldn't be at work much on Monday.

"This is the place right?" The driver asked when she didn't exit.

"Yeah."

"Meter's running lady."

Lisa pushed the door open and handed the guy a twenty. "Thanks for the ride, keep the change."

"Have a nice night, looks like your kids missed you." Lisa turned to see Paige rushing down the walk and Rachel bouncing up and down on the porch.

Paige threw herself around Lisa's waist. "Uncle Jimmy said you went for a run, but you were gone a long time." Wilson waved from the porch. "Uncle Gory was mad because he tried to call you and your phone was in your purse and he said it wasn't safe and…"

"Paige, the talking thing again." Wilson interrupted.

"Oh. Can I tell her we're having pizza for dinner?"

"I think you just did." Wilson smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah, where is he?"

"Is he safe from bodily harm if I answer that honestly?"

Cuddy furrowed her brow in mock concentration. "Probably."

"He's in the office…on your laptop."

"So glad I got that password protected." She rolled her eyes. "You guys keep an eye out for the delivery van."

* * *

"Okay."

House turned. "Okay?"

"Okay. I'm in."

"What's the catch?"

Her eyes rolled upward, she took a slow breath. "No catch. When are we expecting CPS?"

"Monday…they didn't give me a definite time." She was way too calm and it was scaring him a bit.

"You'd better get your stuff out of storage tomorrow."

"My stuff?"

"Did I miss something…your supposed to live here…that generally includes stuff." She waved at her loveseat. "It pulls out, but your clothes and everything need to go in my closet. You should sleep here tonight, so Paige doesn't get confused."

"Well, if we don't want her 'confused' I should really sleep with Mommy…"

"Don't…" She hissed. "You had no right to do this to me…to her…to Rachel. None. I'm not doing this for _you,_ I'm doing it for _her_. Paige needs to know where she's going to wake up in the morning. Who's going to pick her up from school. Who is going to _love_ her. So we are playing the loving family so that CPS doesn't feel compelled to dig too deeply.

"And _you_ are going to be on your _best behavior_." She thrust out her left hand. "You are going to be an active participant. You are going to continue your appointments with Nolan. You are going to be honest with me and kind to the girls, _both of them House!_ And if you are really lucky, when this is all over, I may let you live."

"Okay." He said simply, giving her a curt nod.

"Pizza's here Lisa, Uncle Gory!"

Lisa smiled brightly. "Thank goodness I'm starving. I hope you got pineapple."

"Uncle Jimmy did…it sounds yucky." Lisa laughed and lifted Paige into her arms.

"Don't knock it until you try it."

Wilson stepped aside and let them pass. "So?"

"She agreed."

"And…"

"And what?"

"Did you mention this isn't temporary?"

House rose and lurched forward. "I have no idea what you are talking about Uncle Jimmy."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks for all the reviews. Hi to Peru and the Netherlands and Australia and Brazil...

Disclaimer...again, just borrowing.

Chapter 5

"Bite your tongue woman!" House slammed his hand on the kitchen table, pushing himself away in rage. "You go too far."

Wilson buried his head in his hands. He should have left hours ago, but like a sap he had stayed and helped hash out a schedule for tomorrow.

"I go too far! Oh that's just plain rich. This isn't debatable House." Lisa went back to the list as if nothing had happened.

"I am not selling my bike."

"Fine, put it in your storage locker, I really don't care, but _you are_ buying a car."

"Why? You have a perfectly good boring sedan."

"_Active participant_ House. You'll be picking her up from school, and running her to her friends or to the doctors as often as I am and YOU are not driving my car."

"She likes the bike. She said it was cool."

"If she gets near that thing again, I swear to God…" Cuddy just glared at House. Wilson was afraid to breathe too loudly. House eased himself back into his chair and mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that." Cuddy smiled. "So James, you're sure both girls won't be too much tomorrow?"

"If I can live with House, I can take care of two little girls."

* * *

"I told you not to call unless death was imminent." Lisa barked into her phone. She rolled her eyes at her lunch companion. "In an hour or two. Have you found a car yet?" A throaty laugh came from across the table. "I told you I had to meet with LeeAnn and Laura." She sighed. "How do you know that? You know what? It's none of your business, now stop bothering me and get a car."

"Oh my God Lisa!" Cuddy turned off her phone and placed it back in her purse. "I don't think you'll live through the weekend, let alone a couple of months."

Cuddy rubbed her temples. "I've totally lost it haven't I?"

"How do you mean?"

"I'm putting my reputation and my career on the line and for what?"

"Well, you seem to care about the girl."

Lisa smiled. "She's sweet, she and Rachel are so cute together."

"And you care and always have cared about Greg."

"This is not about Greg! You know what he's like."

"I do and I know what it's like to be in love with him, even if you shouldn't be."

Lisa inhaled sharply. "Maybe this was a mistake."

"No, Lisa, I'm sorry. I know you and Greg have an unusual relationship."

"Stacy…"

"Look, I care about you both. You say Mayfield has really changed him and I think his taking responsibility for another human being is a good indication that that's true."

"You call it taking responsibility? I think its proof that he's completely lost his mind."

Stacy shook her head. "Look, legally I don't think you're in too much trouble. Greg gave a false address, but he will be living there, right?"

"Until Paige goes back to her grandmother or until I kill him, whichever comes first."

"The Temporary Guardianship application will be in both your names. If you can't put up with him you can kick him out…but I think you should give him a chance to prove himself or fail. I think he needs that. I think he's testing himself Lisa, to see if he can be a good father."

Lisa choked on her tea. "FFfather? House? Why would he need to prove that?"

"How dense can you be Lise…use your imagination. Know any single mom out there he might be interested in impressing?"

"No…you're wrong Stacy."

"If you say so." Stacy wiggled her eyebrows at Lisa. "Anyway he's a relative, so that cuts him a little bit of slack. The fact that he's gainfully employed and financially stable is going to pull a lot more weight than it probably should. Plus the grandmother has basically given her consent. That's major."

"Okay, good. I wasn't sure, the hoops I had to jump through to get Rachel…"

"I know, but it's not the same. This is just a guardianship. And as for your other concerns…"

"We won't be able to keep the board in the dark…it's just too complicated."

"I don't think you should. I think first thing Tuesday you should tell them."

"My God, I thought House was delusional. I'd rather not throw my career away Stacy."

Stacy shook her head. "Absolute worst case: they fire you both, you'd have new jobs, better jobs before the day was out."

"Easy for you to say."

"Lisa, you know Greg is indispensable, he should have been fired a dozen times last year alone. What you don't seem to understand is that you are equally as irreplaceable. You've made PPTH the number 3 teaching hospital in the country. The board is not stupid enough to get rid of their cash cow."

"Thanks I think…but a relationship with a subordinate…even a pretend one, that's not acceptable."

"You are so naïve sometimes. They've thought you and Greg have been doing the horizontal tango since the day you hired him."

* * *

"Lisa, Lisa!" Paige rushed in with her arms full of a large stuffed animal. "Look what Uncle Jimmy bought me!"

"Wow…that's something."

"It's a Monkey! And he got Rachel a Koala Bear." Sure enough Rachel's small arms clutched something soft and gray.

Cuddy shook her head. "James you aren't required to buy them everything they ask for."

"Oh, they didn't ask for anything." He smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, Rachel can hardly even talk." Paige assured her. "She called all the lions and tigers and cougars…Kitty."

"True, and everything else was 'oohhhh pwetty'." Wilson supplied. He and Paige shared a smirk.

"Okay, little miss, go wash up before dinner. Uncle Gory's bringing Chinese food."

Paige's forehead crinkled. "Do I like Chinese food?"

"We'll find out, you didn't know you liked Pineapple Pizza until last night."

"Can I have that instead?"

"No, House ate it for lunch, I'll make you a sandwich after you try the lo mein…but I think you will like it."

Paige wrinkled her nose, she considered briefly, then turned and ran to the bathroom. Wilson handed Rachel to her mother.

"So, his piano huh? Looks good with your décor."

"You are so lucky he didn't hear you say that…he'd drum you out of the he-man club." She eased Rachel out of her jacket. "Thanks so much for watching them today. I hope they weren't too much trouble."

Wilson laughed a little. "They were fine. They both fell asleep on the way to Philadelphia, so they had a lot of energy. Paige kept a running list of things she wanted to show you, House and her Nana 'next time'."

Paige returned beaming ear to ear.

"Hands clean?"

"You got me a stool!"

"And a few other things."

"A piano?"

"No…that belongs to your Uncle. You need to ask him if it's okay to touch okay?"

Paige's expression changed. "Can we call Nana?"

Cuddy bit her lower lip. She needed to find out why House was so against this. "We can't right now honey, I don't know her phone number."

"We have a piano. Nana's teaching me to play. I can play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star and the Alphabet song."

"Oh, big whoop, it's the same song kid." House sneered from the doorway. "Cripple here…lots of heavy bags."

Wilson relieved him of most of the load.

"Stay away from the piano kid, capice?"

"What's a Ka Peech?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Did you kiss Uncle Gory good night?" Lisa asked as she pulled down Paige's new sheets.

"He wouldn't let me. He said I have all sorts of bacteria in my mouth. Is that true?"

"You have no more or no less than he has in his mouth."

"Gross. Do you have it too?"

"Yes."

"But you kiss Rachel all the time…"

"There is nothing wrong with kissing people Paige, as long as they want to be kissed. You know your uncle likes to tease you, but if that bothers you, you tell him to stop."

"I don't want him to stop." Paige grinned. "He's funny. He wants to sleep with Cuddy tonight, but I told him no, that I was going to."

"Excuse me?" Lisa said a little sharply. She did not want Paige calling her that nor did she want House discussing sleeping arrangements with a six year old.

"Cuddy, my Monkey…that's what I named him."

"And Rachel's Koala?"

"Wilson. It's okay if I sleep with him right?"

"Of course." Lisa grabbed Cuddy from the foot of Paige's bed and handed him to his new owner. "Do you want me to read to you?"

Paige nodded and climbed into bed.

"Where the Wild Things Are, or one of the new ones?" She had tried to use restraint at the store. She'd purchased a small selection of clothes, toiletries and a few new toys, but she'd gone a little overboard with the books. Paige dug out her teddy bear and handed Lisa her old book.

"In case I fall asleep…I already know the end."

* * *

_From: LRivers at Boston Mercy_

_To: GHouse at PPTH_

_Re:Patient J Cantwell_

_Transfer complete. You owe me. Big._

"You wouldn't let her kiss you good night? What is wrong with you?" Cuddy appeared in the doorway, arms crossed, and a scowl on her face.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll let you kiss me…"

"Dream on. What are you doing on my Mac?"

House's mouth turned into a perfect circle and he slammed the ibook shut. "I'm so NOT looking at porn, because that would be _wrong_."

Lisa ran her fingers through her hair. "It's late." She was tired. "I'd like to run in the morning, you okay here with Paige?"

"What about the wildebeest?"

Lisa ignored the slur. "I have a racer for Rachel. I want to keep her on her routine as much as possible."

"Well, I'll try not to burn the house down, but I can't really promise anything."

"Laura will be here around eight, she'll entertain the girls while we meet with the caseworker. Still no word about when someone will be here?"

"Nada. Is Laura the blonde or the one with the big tatas?"

"House! She's twenty years old. You could easily, easily be her father so just cut it out."

"Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Cuddy's hands flew to her temples, she turned away rubbing them and muttering something that sounded like "calm blue ocean, calm blue ocean."

House smirked and opened the laptop again.

_From: GHouse at PPTH_

_To: LRivers at Boston Mercy_

_Re: Re: Patient J Cantwell_

_I owe you nothing pansy boy._

* * *

House flushed the toilet and kicked the stupid pink stool out of his way. He washed his hands while trying to ignore the smiling frogs and ducks that held two toothbrushes, facial tissue, and even donned the hand towel he was forced to use.

The hallway glowed blue, two doors were ajar, one was, he suspected, shut tight with explosives on a hair trigger. He didn't know why he looked into the kid's room but he did.

"What the h…" he stopped himself. "Get off the floor."

Her eyes found him, but she didn't react.

"You're supposed to be in bed."

She gathered her bear and book and slowly stood up. Her chin was puckered.

"Are the sheets too scratchy?"

She shook her head.

"Look I told you I want to sleep with Cuddy, so if you're not going to…" He hobbled around her and grabbed the large primate.

"No."

"Didn't your Nana ever tell you it not nice to be selfish?"

Still she didn't cry. He was relieved in a way.

"Look kid, Lisa went to a lot of trouble getting all this stuff for you. If you don't like it just tell her, don't be a martyr about it."

"I do like it." She whispered. "I miss Nana."

"I know okay…Lisa knows…Wilson knows…everybody knows."

"Did I make her sick?"

"She fell down when you were at school."

"But I kissed her before I left."

"So?"

"She didn't want me too."

Shit. "Still didn't cause the fall."

She said nothing.

"Get into bed." She didn't move. "NOW."

She let loose a whimper and climbed into the bed. House made an awkward attempt to cover her, but she pushed the sheets and blankets away. She rolled herself into fetal position. House stood up.

"Suit yourself, but freezing to death isn't going to change anything. I told your Nana I'd take care of you, so I'm going to whether you like it or not."

"You didn't."

"I know I dumped you on Cuddy, but that's how I take care of most things."

"You didn't tell Nana you'd take care of me."

"Did too. You heard me, you were only two feet away." The kid was beginning to get on his nerves.

"You told her you'd take care of her little girl. Not me."

Shit.

"I miss Nana so much…but she doesn't miss me does she?"

* * *

"You're here early."

"A little I guess. Hey Rach." She held out her hands and relieved Cuddy of her daughter. "I thought I should get to know Paige a little, but she's still asleep."

"Really? Have you seen Dr. House yet?"

"Yeah, he said something about needing a cold shower."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "I just bet he did. And he's using my shower."

"Think so."

"Hey sleepyhead." Paige appeared in the doorway, wearing Lisa's tee. "What happened to your nightgown?"

Paige shrugged.

"This is Laura, she takes care of Rachel while I'm at work. She might pick you up at school sometimes."

"Hi Paige."

"Paige, can you say hello?" Paige lifted her hand listlessly and waved. Lisa and Laura shared a quick look. Lisa approached the girl and put a hand to her forehead. "What's wrong Sweetie. You're not warm."

"Hey, I'm not much of a morning person either." Laura joked. "I'll get Rachel's breakfast."

Paige leaned into to Lisa. "Thank you, we'll be back in a little bit. I think someone needs a little more sleep."

* * *

Paige's room was a sight. Her new nightgown was on the floor, her covers all pushed to the bottom of the bed. Lisa ran her hand over the mattress, it wasn't wet or even damp, so Paige hadn't wet the bed. "Do you have a tummy ache?" No response. "A sore throat?" She shook her head.

Lisa put her hand under the girl's chin and gently raised her gaze. Her breath caught as she took in the sorrowful eyes. She pulled Paige into her arms and went across to Rachel's room and eased them into the rocker. "I'm not going anywhere Paige." She whispered. "I'm not leaving you. It's okay to be sad, it's okay to cry."

Paige inhaled sharply, her whole body shuddered. Lisa felt tears fall onto her shoulder. "It's okay, it's okay."

She felt his gaze. She met it with a lump in her throat. His eyes dropped, he cleared his throat and disappeared down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I need to post this before I rewrite it for the thousandth time. Enjoy._

**Chapter 7**

House watched the scene in front of him. Lisa rocking, comforting Paige the way only a mother could. Paige sobbing silently. Cuddy turned to him bewildered, probably unaware of her own tears. He couldn't take the pain he saw. He had hoped that the kid…well that as long as she was taken care of that…that she would be okay. That he wouldn't have to tell what he knew. This was a mistake. He couldn't deal with his own pain, how could he deal with watching someone else hurt?

* * *

Eventually Paige stilled in her arms. Lisa kissed a wet cheek. "Paige?"

The girl sat back a bit. "I got your shirt all wet."

Lisa smiled. "That's okay. Rachel does it all the time." Paige nodded and wiped her face with the back of her hand. Lisa handed her a tissue. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Paige shook her head and buried her face in Lisa's other shoulder.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"No…"

"Did you wake up when I was jogging?"

"Uh huh, but I stayed in bed."

"You didn't have to. House was here."

"I know."

* * *

"Dr. House?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it would be okay if I took Rachel to the park for a bit? We usually meet her play group there on Mondays."

"And I care about that why?"

"Dr. Cuddy seems a little preoccupied, I didn't want to interrupt, but if you're going to be an ass about it, forget I said anything."

She turned and walked away. House rubbed his neck.

"No. Don't forget I said anything." And there she was again.

"Too late I already did."

"Dr. Cuddy is in there desperately trying to comfort some heartbroken kid she's known for like 10 minutes. She's turned her entire life upside down for you and you can't even _pretend_ to care about her kid, let alone the one in hysterics down the hall."

"Are you finished Dr. Phil?"

"No. She told us this was all for show, and maybe it is for you, but she's in love with that kid already. You hurt either of her girls and she's done with you. And if you hurt her…"

"Laura?"

The girl blushed. "Oh, hi Dr. Cuddy."

"It's about time for Rachel's play date isn't it?"

"Yeah, I was just telling Dr. House we were leaving." Laura smiled. "I have my phone if you need us to come back early. Otherwise, we'll see you around 11."

Cuddy kissed Rachel goodbye, walked over and she sat down next to House. "I can't get her to talk to me House. I'm worried."

"Yeah."

"Is there something you're not telling me about your Aunt?"

He paused. "Broken hip."

"You're sure? I just get this vibe…anyway…I told Paige we'd go see her next Saturday."

"You what!" He jumped to his feet like he had been bitten.

"It was the only thing that would calm her down."

"Well, tell her you lied…it's a good life lesson for her." He demanded.

"I didn't lie House. We are going to Boston so Paige can see that her Grandmother is okay and your aunt can see that Paige is being taken care of, end of story."

"No." He insisted.

She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Yes."

"I said no."

"Yes, I heard you. Loud and clear. And if you expect me to break a promise to that child you better start explaining yourself now."

He turned away from her accusing eyes, accidentally knocking over a lamp. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Turning back to Cuddy he quietly stated "Going to Boston is pointless," Cuddy searched his face. "Because Jen is in Princeton. St. Anselm's."

"And you couldn't tell me that?"

"I just did."

"Yeah, thanks." Her voice was hollow. "I'm a mess. Social Services could be here anytime. I'm going to take a shower. Paige fell asleep, she'll be starving when she wakes up."

"I'll take care of it." He watched her walk away. Once she disappeared down the hall he picked up his cell and pressed speed dial. "I screwed up. This is a mistake."

* * *

She was an idiot. A complete and total idiot.

This could never work, everyone saw that. Everyone. Even her Nanny. Hell crazy Mrs. Beltram down the street could have told her.

Lisa slumped down her shower wall and let herself cry. How could she have been stupid enough to fall in love with someone who was incapable of caring about anything?

* * *

"Tell me you're talking about buying the Hummer?"

"Nah, that wasn't a mistake…that thing is cool."

"House." Wilson barked. "You aren't talking about Paige."

Silence.

"She's not a mistake she's a _child_. She's counting on _you_."

"Well, see she makes mistakes of her own."

"Yeah, what a stupid kid. Go ahead send her back, she'll be far better off without you in her life."

"Hey, that's a little harsh."

"She isn't a library book House, you can't just turn her in because you're not in the mood for SciFi anymore."

"You know I never return library books Wilson."

"I'm not having this conversation with you. Tell Cuddy you've changed your mind." Wilson threatened. "Tell her. I'll be on standby with 911."

Dial tone.

* * *

Lisa dressed in black jeans and rust colored sweater. She studied her face in the mirror, making sure the red was gone from her eyes. She peaked into Paige's room, but it was empty. She swallowed bravely and made her way to the kitchen, stopping short when she heard House.

"You want cereal or oatmeal?"

"Can I have pancakes?" Paige asked him.

"Do I look like a Sous Chef to you?"

"Yes."

"You don't even know what it is."

"I do too, it's someone who will make me pancakes."

House looked over his shoulder. Paige was smiling, not just smiling, giggling. He couldn't help himself, he smiled back. "You're wrong you know."

She nodded. "Uh huh, but can you make me pancakes anyway?"

"I _can_, the question is will I?"

"Will you?"

"Anyone every teach you to say please?"

Paige scrambled down from her chair and scurried over, grabbing House's good leg. "Please, please with a cherry on top."

"Okay, but I get to sleep with Cuddy tonight."

Paige let go abruptly. "Nevermind, I'll have oatmeal."

"You caved far too soon. I was this close to giving in." Paige shook her head and rolled her eyes. She looked exactly like Cuddy (the original one that is) in that moment.

"What's for breakfast?" Lisa walked in smirking. "I'd kill for pancakes."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I have a secondary note at the end._

"No cutting Pediatrics is out of the question. Oncology has already cut five percent across the board. Geriatrics…wait let me double check. They are down two full time nurses, they've been told they can only replace one and add another traveler. No Frank, look again…I didn't ask you to cut human resources because I don't value what you do, believe me…it's because your department hasn't offered legitimate reductions. I know your expenses are relatively low." Lisa blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Find a way to cut another percent, or I'll cut it for you. Bye Frank."

She disconnected the phone, pushed her ibook aside, and slid off her bed. She'd been holed up in her room for most of the afternoon, trying to stay on top of her work. House had pretty much turned her home office into his personal playroom. It was now home to a large screen television, a dartboard and a pinball machine. He had tried to move them into her bedroom, but she promised him, he'd never play with them again if he did.

She stretched a little and stepped out onto her back patio. Laura and Paige appeared to be playing hopscotch, with Rachel cheering them on. Lisa was glad Paige had warmed up to the Nanny, glad to hear the child giggle again, she longed to join them, to hold Rachel. Oh, what the hell. She could use a break.

* * *

"The door!" House shouted after the bell sounded for the second time. He dragged his eyes away from Tomb Raider and realized he was the only person actually inside. Cuddy and Cut Throat Bitch lite were in the yard playing with Frick and Frack.

He sighed dramatically and called "No, let the cripple get it." He limped over and opened the door.

"Oh my God! It really is you!" The woman exclaimed, pushing passed him and entering the house. "I read the file over and over, but I was sure I had to be wrong."

"This isn't really a good time. I'm just about to discover the lost Crimean Num Chucks."

"Frances Harris, but you can call me Francie. You don't remember me I suppose."

"Can't say that I do."

She smiled and rolled up the side of her shirt. "They kept telling me it was all in my head, but it wasn't it was in my rib."

"Costochondritis."

"See I knew you'd remember." She grinned, "You have absolutely no people skills. Who the hell gave you a kid?"

* * *

"Mama!" Rachel squealed as Lisa freed her from the bouncer. Rachel rewarded her with an opened mouth kiss.

"Are you done working now?" Paige asked hopefully.

"For a little bit."

"Do you want a turn?" Paige offered her a small stone.

* * *

"You're from Child Protective Services."

"Check."

"And you're a former patient?"

"Check."

"Honey, we have company." House bellowed.

* * *

"_Honey, we have company_." House's announcement caught her mid hop. A shiver ran down Lisa's back. She smiled reassuringly at Paige.

"We'll be right in." She called through the French doors. "Offer her some coffee."

Paige didn't return her smile. "Okay, you ladies are going to have to finish this round without me." Lisa bent over and gave Paige a brief hug. "I owe you a rematch."

* * *

"_We'll be right in. Offer her some coffee_."

"Coffee?" House asked.

"Sure." She followed slowly into the kitchen. "This is a beautiful home."

"No kidding huh? So I'm completely screwed right?" He offered her a mug.

"Relax Dr. House. I know plenty of jerks who end up making decent fathers. Anyway, my son liked you. I don't actually know why…but he talked about you for weeks."

"I showed him how to beat level 20. He kept getting killed by the…"

Cuddy walked in alone. "Hi, I'm Lisa Cuddy."

"Francie Harris." She reached out and shook Cuddy's hand.

"Paige is in the middle of a game with the Nanny, but I can get her if you would like."

"That's fine…I need to go over a few things with the two of you anyway." They sat at the table. "You have a live in Nanny?"

"No, I actually have two Princeton students who rotate taking care of Rachel."

"Are they okay with having another charge?"

"They're both fine with it, but Paige will be in school for the most part and H…Greg and I will be her primary care givers at home."

"I would think your hours at the hospital would make that difficult." She studied some papers in front of her.

"Greg's hours are more erratic than mine. I can do a great deal of work from home."

"It's not a criticism Dr. Cuddy. I'm a working mother myself." Francie smiled. "I know you have recently been through the adoption process. Congratulations, by the way. I promise this won't be anywhere near as grueling. My focus is only that Paige is safe and that her needs are met."

Cuddy sighed and impulsively grabbed House's hand.

"The Guardianship will be for six months. Hopefully her grandmother will be recovered long before that, but to be on the safe side we generally go with increments of six months. The local school is Jefferson Elementary, you should try and register her within the next couple of days so she doesn't fall behind."

"Um…do we have to send her there?"

Francie looked up. "Not necessarily. As her legal guardians it's your decision where she go…"

"I'd rather she go to Princeton Country Day."

"_The_ Princeton Country Day?"

"It's within walking distance from the hospital. It has a wonderful reputation for educating the whole child."

"Yes, they also have a three semester waiting list and a rather steep tuition." Francie warned. "It's an awful lot of trouble to go to for a child who will only be there a month or two."

"I can get her in, and the tuition is not an issue. I think she will benefit from the small class sizes and personal attention."

"No doubt, but Dr. Cuddy, you are aware of the circumstances Paige is coming from AND returning to, correct?"

Lisa looked at House and back to the caseworker. "She was living with her grandmother."

"In government housing, in a poorly funded school district. My understanding is that her grandmother lived on a fixed income, and there were actually some concerns about…"

Francie trailed off when Paige entered shyly. She watched the child walk straight to Cuddy and lean into her. "Lisa? Can I have a snack?"

Lisa nodded, stood and went to the pantry. "Granola bar or an apple?"

"I want ice cream." Paige announced.

Lisa arched an eyebrow. "Granola bar or apple. It's way too close to dinner for ice cream."

"This is Ms. Harris." House interrupted before Paige could argue.

"Are you my new case worker?" Paige asked flatly.

"Yep." Francie affirmed cheerfully. "Would you be able to show me around before you have your snack?"

Paige looked for consent. House nodded.

"What did she mean by that House? Her _new_ caseworker?" Lisa demanded as soon as they were alone.

* * *

"And this is where Lisa sleeps."

"What about your Uncle?"

Paige shrugged. "He's always awake."

"And this is your room?"

A nod. "That's a pretty cool monkey!"

"Uncle Jimmy got him for me. He got a Koala for Rachel, but it's not as big."

"You call him Uncle Jimmy?"

"I call Uncle Jimmy Uncle Jimmy. Lisa says he's not my real Uncle, but that he's nice and she's right he took us to the zoo yesterday. Uncle Gory didn't go though."

"So Uncle Gory is Dr. House and Lisa is Cuddy."

"No, Cuddy's my monkey."

* * *

"How should I know…"

Lisa sliced angrily through the apple. "You know, but you're doing what you always do, playing games." She waved the knife at him. "I'm sick of it House."

"Hey…honestly…I don't know why she even knows what a case worker is." Cuddy went back to the cutting board. House followed "You need to calm down."

She slammed the knife down and twisted into him. "Don't you dare tell me to…"

She was silenced by a total assault on her senses. His arms were around her, his lips on hers, his tongue…oh god his tongue.

* * *

_A/N Wasn't actually going to do Huddy just yet, but I'm soooo irritated with the show right now. 15 minutes of House and 5 minutes of Cuddy, 3 seconds of Huddy...UGH. This is so not okay with me!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, 17 is a new record for me, I think. This is really short, but I wanted to get something up tonight._

Chapter 9

"You need to calm down." He could hear the tell tale signs of two people approaching the room.

"Don't you dare…" She was going to blow and this was not the time for it. "tell me to…"

Suddenly he was silencing her the only way he knew how. His arms engulfed her, his lips played against hers. God she tasted as good as she looked. She resisted briefly, refusing to open her lips for a full second, but he was victorious. He felt her arms slide around his waist. Why was he doing this? Why had it been so damn long since he'd done this?

"Eww, Uncle Gory you'll give her your bacteria." He remembered now. He broke the kiss and spun her around in his arms.

"Lisa, I told you you had to wait until tonight. Shame on you." He mocked playfully. Inwardly he prepared for her elbow to stab his ribs.

* * *

Her arms locked on either side, Lisa could barely remember her own name. Paige looked disgusted, and the case worker looked like she was going to explode with laughter.

"So, I've had the tour and I think Paige is ready for her snack."

"Of course." Lisa nodded, pulling from House's grasp with little effort. "Here you are sweetie."

There was a brief painful silence.

"I'd like to meet the baby, if you don't mind. I saw her outside, she's adorable."

"I'll introduce you." Lisa jumped at the chance to get away.

* * *

"What are you staring at?"

Paige shook her head. "Nothing."

"I'll have you know I brushed my teeth."

"When?" Paige bit into a slice of apple.

"None of your beeswax." House grabbed a wedge off her plate. "Ugh, how can anyone eat this without peanut butter?" He lopped over to the pantry and returned with a jar.

"Do you like Lisa?"

"Again, none of your…"

"I think you do." Paige announced. "And I'm going to tell."

"Who?"

"Uncle Jimmy and Rachel…"

"Big deal." He interrupted.

"and Lisa!" She concluded triumphantly.

House's eyes shot up.

* * *

Laura's cell rang just after Lisa introduced her to Ms. Harris. Lisa rested Rachel on her knee. She was still half in shock from House's little stunt.

"So, do you have any questions or concerns about Paige, Dr. Cuddy?"

"What? No, she's a great kid, maybe she's a bit stubborn at times…"

"But redirectable?"

"I'd say so…"

"No outbursts? Inappropriate behavior towards the baby or…"

"She adores Rachel and vice versa. She misses her grandmother quite a bit."

"That's to be expected." Francie assured her.

"This morning…she just broke my heart."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, she was so quiet and when I tried to find out why, she just burst into tears. And I just held her and let her cry…"

"That's probably exactly what she needed."

Lisa bit her bottom lip. Tears stung at her eyes. "I hope so."

"Dr. Cuddy?" Laura cut in. "That's my roommate. She locked herself out of the apartment and she has a test tonight and she's totally freaking out. Would you mind…"

"Go ahead home Laura, thanks for everything, we'll see you at eight on Wednesday?"

"Sure thing. Bye kiddo, bye Ms. Harris, it was nice meeting you."

Francie waited until the girl was out of sight. "This might be a little awkward, but I need you to be honest…do you have any concerns about Dr. House and Paige?"

* * *

"Go ahead…see if I care." House replied maturely.

"She likes you too!"

House blew a raspberry at her. "You going to eat that?" He pointed to the last browning piece of apple.

"You can have it." Paige generously offered.

* * *

The question threw her a little. She squeezed Rachel closer before meeting Francie's gaze. "I don't."

"You sound almost surprised."

"Well, I guess that's because I am."

"Cuddles" House stepped out onto the patio. "I caught a case, I've got to bail."

"Ho…Honey, we're in the middle of something here."

"Patient bleeding from his eyes…hives all that…death waits for no man." He bent over and kissed her quickly. "Be sure and wait up." He waggled his eyebrows before making his exit.

* * *

With Rachel on her lap and Paige on her right Lisa read aloud. "_That very night a forest grew in Max's room_."

"_And grew_." Paige recited.

"Goo." Rachel added proudly. Lisa chuckled softly and continued. Paige laid a hand on the picture book.

"Lisa…Why was that lady here?"

"You mean Ms Harris?"

"Yeah…"

"She just needs to make sure that you are being taken care of." Paige straightened, but made no comment. "You don't have anything to worry about Sweetheart."

"Is she paying you to take care of me?"

"No."

Paige nodded slowly. She looked up at Lisa "Can we read a different story tonight?"

* * *

"Hi Cameron. I'm good thanks, I was just wondering how the case was going? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you at home, I must have misunderstood." Lisa clenched her teeth. "I should be back at work at least part of the day tomorrow, give Chase my best."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

House entered the kitchen door quietly. He went straight to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He held it in his hand, before putting it back. It was late, much later than he'd expected to be. The house was completely silent. He wondered if that was a good sign or a bad one. He hadn't expected Cuddy to wait up, and if she had, it wouldn't have been to finish what he started this afternoon. Well, yeah, she'd finish it, but not in a good way.

He grabbed the beer again and went into the living room. There were a stack of kiddy books on the coffee table, a stuffed animal on the floor. House leaned over and picked it up. The koala. _Wilson_ the kid called it. He wouldn't be sleeping with Cuddy tonight, so might as well have second best.

* * *

Lisa stared at the ceiling. He made relatively little noise, but she'd been so attuned to the silence, she'd heard every move. She had spent the night alone with both girls for the first time. It hadn't been overwhelming, just different. The only difficult part was trying to get Rachel to bed, she didn't want to break the routine, but she usually spent between twenty minutes to an hour bathing her, dressing her and rocking her. She set Paige up in front of the Disney channel, but she kept popping in needing a glass of water or wanting to know when Lisa would be done.

Lisa realized she had to get a routine into place that included both girls. She obviously couldn't count on having someone else there. Even if House did a complete 360, his work wouldn't allow for him to always be there at bedtime. And clearly, he wasn't going to change.

She wasn't even mad at him. Oh, she'd seethed at first. She was absolutely incensed, she had so many little scenarios lined up to torture him with, but sometime after midnight she knew the only person to be mad at was herself. House had lied. House lies. She knew that and to get mad about a little lie like this was just silly. He needed to escape and he had. For once he'd done it without publicly humiliating her or endangering someone's life. Really she should give him credit for that.

* * *

"Today we're going to get you registered, they'll show us around and you'll get to meet your new teacher."

"What if I don't like it?"

"I think you will." Lisa wrapped the pink elastic around the blonde curls.

"Can't I just stay home with you?"

"No, honey, I'm normally at work when you'll be at school. Scoot. We're running late." The girl disappeared into her room, Lisa ran the brush through her own hair and went to get Rachel ready for breakfast.

House was in the kitchen fumbling around for coffee.

"So how's the case?"

He shrugged. "Allergic reaction to his new mascara."

"It took you over 8 hours to figure that out?" She asked skeptically.

"Well, surprisingly, I didn't think to ask him about his makeup regime until we ruled out everything else."

"Paige and I are going over to the school to get her registered. They told me the appointment would take about two hours."

"Man, you're going to want me to get all dressed up aren't you?"

"I'd like you to wear clothes at work yes…I'll be in around noon I think."

She could feel House studying her. "You don't want me to go to the school."

"I want you to go to work." She settled Rachel into her high chair and gave her some cheerios.

"_Why_ don't you want me to go to the school?"

"Uncle Gory, can you help me with my laces?" Paige asked.

"Normally, your left shoe should go on your left foot. Not that I want to stifle your creativity or anything." He said before slowly crouching down before the girl. "You think I'm going to embarrass you or say something that will get the kid kicked out?"

"No, I think you won't be there."

"I never said I wouldn't go."

"Fine, you take her, I need to go to work anyway."

Paige's head shot up. "I want you to take me Lisa."

"We're both taking you. Eat your breakfast."

* * *

"Why are you doing this?"

"Driving? Because it's a little hard for a cripple to walk twelve miles, especially with a kid in tow."

"Why are you coming at all?"

"You're the one who wanted me to be an 'active participant'!"

"Yeah, well I want a lot of things I don't get, House." She hissed. "Turn left."

"What crawled up your enormous round ass and died?"

"Keep your voice down." Cuddy leaned back and smiled at Paige. The girl was staring out the window, seemingly oblivious to the adults.

"What crawled up your enormous round ass and …" He whispered.

"Nothing. We aren't having this conversation."

"What _conversation_? Geez Cuddles."

"Lisa, my name is Lisa. Try hard to remember that. If you screw this up for her…"

"We'll send her to another school…you can't be worried about that." House stole a look at her. She was royally pissed off, but he didn't know what it was about. Was it the kiss? Did something happen with the crazy social worker? "You're not on the rag." He observed.

"Excuse me?"

"Did I say that out loud?" House asked.

"Did it occur to you, that maybe I just wanted to handle this on my own?"

"Okay, we're going in circles again."

"It's right here. We're late."

* * *

The Headmistress' Office was nicer than Cuddy's if possible. House sat silently twiddling his thumbs. He didn't want to screw this up for the kid. She'd been excited to see the playground and the classrooms. If it didn't work out now that she had seen it…no he didn't want to screw up, so that meant being quiet.

"I'll admit Lisa, I was a little concerned about this, but I think it will work out. We just lost a pair of twins…the father was transferred to the DC office, so we have the room. Paige's test scores are impressive, her grades don't seem to reflect them however."

"What'd she do color outside the lines?" Dammit, he just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

The woman smiled. "No Dr. House. It just appears that she was struggling. It could have been any number of things."

"Christine, do you think she'd be better off back in Kindergarten?" Cuddy sounded so worried.

"No, I think she'll do just fine in the First Grade. Ms. Noonan has been with us for four years now. She is one of the best. She will keep us apprised of Paige's progress. If Paige needs extra help, she'll get it. And of course, we expect our parents to be involved too."

"I plan to be. Since the school is so close to work, I can come once a week if you'd like."

"That would be wonderful Lisa…and Dr. House?"

"Greg's schedule isn't really conducive to volunteering."

"Yeah, my boss is a real b…" He stopped himself mid word. Cuddy stiffened beside him and the principal looked confused. "Is really big into families…I'm sure I can arrange to be here."

"Great. Well it was nice to meet you Dr. House, Lisa we'll have to have lunch soon."

* * *

"I've scheduled your meeting with the board for tomorrow at 10. They'll be expecting a draft of the budget cuts, and the presentation about that new clinical trial that oncology wants to run. Is there anything else I need to add to the agenda?"

"Yes, I need about 5 minutes to address an personnel issue with them, other than that I think we're good."

"Okay Dr. Cuddy." Her assistant smiled and left the office, passing Wilson.

"Knock, knock."

"I'm busy Wilson."

"What's wrong?"

"Other than I just told you I'm busy and you're still here?"

"What did he do?"

Lisa slammed her pen down on the desk and leaned back in her chair. "I'm catching up on a day and a half of missed work…if you need me for something related to that, I'm all ears, but I'm not in a mood for a heart to heart."

"Lisa…I know."

"You know what?"

"That he kissed you…"

"What?"

"He kissed…"

"I was there James. I don't care about the damned kiss."

"Oh of course not, that's why you're giving him the cold shoulder and …"

"You aren't going to leave me alone are you?"

"No, can't."

"Because House is driving you up a wall and your office isn't safe."

"Partly." Wilson admitted. "But mostly because you're my friend and something's bothering you."

Lisa buried her face in her hands. "It's stupid."

Wilson sat down in front of her desk.

"He lied." She laughed. "He told me he had a case and he didn't."

"Oh."

"Oh…that's all the helpful feedback you're offering."

"It's just…how do you know he lied…never mind forget it."

"You know where he was…You two went bowling or out to a bar and left me to deal with the social worker by myself!" Lisa swiveled her chair away in disgust.

"No…I was here last night. I lost the Manning girl."

Lisa knew she should apologize, but she couldn't force one out.

"I know where he was though…"

"That makes one of us. And it's not like he'd _EVER_ lie to you."

Wilson debated furiously in his head about telling her, but something else caught his attention.

"What the hell is this?"

Lisa turned back in surprise. "It's none of your concern James."

"The hell it isn't." He pulled the paper closer to him. "Don't do this."

Lisa snatched it out of his hands and slid it into her briefcase. "I meet with the board tomorrow. Once I tell them I'm living with House…one of us will have to leave." She said coolly. "They'll ask for my resignation and I'll give it to them."


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thanks for all the feedback...no real answers in this one. I promise they're coming though. ;)_

Chapter 11

Wilson sat in misery, pushing his dinner around his plate. He was trying to figure out a way to make his friends see reason, but they were both too damned stubborn to listen to him.

"Hey Wilson, mind if I join you?"

"Nah, how's it going?" Chase set his tray down and eased into the seat across from the oncologist.

"It's a bit odd actually…House is being weird."

"And how is that odd exactly?"

"Different kind of weird I guess."

"You mean he's almost human since he got back?"

"Yeah, what was with the latest vanishing act anyway? Allison thinks his mum's been ill, but I don't buy it."

"Well, what's your theory?"

"Not sure, I mean, someone he cares about is sick…but I think…I think the old boy's gone and fallen, hasn't he."

"In English please."

"He's in love…"

"What makes you say…"

"Damn, that's my pager. Talk to you later."

* * *

Rachel was pulling herself up against the side of her playpen. "Up…" She insisted.

"You are up."

"Up!" Rachel repeated.

"You mean out, and I'm not allowed to get you out." Rachel slapped her hand against the padded rail in protest.

"Up."

"Uncle Gory, Rachel wants to get out."

House appeared wearing an apron and holding a wooden spoon. "Tough." He said directly to the now whimpering toddler.

"You shouldn't tease her…she's just a baby."

"I'm not teasing, I mean it. Tough…I'm busy. Where'd all her toys go?"

"She keeps throwing them out."

"Well, throw them back in." Paige sighed dramatically and scooped up a variety of blocks and stuffed animals. "Don't give her Wilson…she'll drool all over him again."

"Lisa said she's getting a new tooth."

"Again with the Lisa said…"

"Uncle Jimmy said…"

"Oh, please, just don't go there."

Rachel wobbled and landed with a thud. It couldn't have possibly hurt, but she let loose a tremendous wail.

Paige covered both ears. "Make her stop!"

House vanished back into the kitchen. Rachel's cries got louder. Paige bit her lower lip, not sure what she should do.

"Its okay, Rachel, Mommy will be home soon." The word Mommy seemed to invoke even more tears. "You can have Wilson." Paige offered.

"I told you no." House was there again. He leaned over and pulled Rachel awkwardly to his chest. Paige watched with round eyes as he sat down on the piano bench. "If the spaghetti is too mushy, you can thank Miss Cranky pants here."

"You should play her a lullaby, babies like that."

"Now why didn't I think of that…oh yeah, because it's …" He trailed off. "Because I don't know any lullabies."

"I know twinkle, twinkle…"

"Yeah, yeah and the alphabet song."

"Can I try?"

* * *

It was dusk when Lisa pulled into the drive. She was on her Bluetooth trying to calm down the Assistant Dean of Cardiology. "I know this is last minute, but you will be fine. Don't think of them as the hospital board…just picture them in their underwear…except for Carson, I don't want you to make yourself sick."

She heard them, before she even opened the door, but the kitchen slowed her down. It was a mess, marinara sauce congealing on the stovetop, pasta bloated, almost no water left. Forgotten snacks on the table, dishes in the sink.

"_Way hay up she rises, Way hay up she rises_." Giggles and scampering feet. "_Way hay up she rises, Earl-aye in the mornin'_." She quietly turned the corner, savoring the chaotic scene. Paige was spinning on her toes, Rachel clapping as she leaned over House's shoulder, House had one hand steadying her and the other was furiously working the piano keys.

"_Shave his belly with a rusty razor…shave his belly with a_…" He sounded…he sounded happy.

"Lisa, dance with me!"

There was a deafening clunk, the moment ruined.

"Don't stop on my account."

"You're late."

"I know." She took Rachel from him.

"Dinner's ruined." He whined.

"Forgive me?"

He didn't answer, he simply returned to the song. "_with a rusty razor_."

Paige grabbed Lisa's free hand and the three of them danced.

* * *

"Let the record show that the Clinical Trial was approved 9 to 2."

"Dr. Cuddy, the floor is yours again." Carson, one of the dissenting two, grumbled.

She took a slow breath and stood up. "As you are all aware, the hospital is a hotbed for rumors…there is one I'd like to quash before it starts. Most of you have long suspected that Dr. Gregory House and I have more than a working relationship."

The buzz of disapproval rang through the room. "I have long denied this, and believe that we have maintained a professional, if eccentric rapport. However, out of respect for the board and the hospital at large, I feel it is necessary to advise you that Dr. House and I are now living together."

The collective gasp was almost laughable. "Dr. Cuddy…this is completely unacceptable." Carson blusterd.

She forced a thin smile. "I was afraid you'd feel that way. I've sacrificed a good portion of my adult life to this institution and this position, and I believe my efforts have proven worthwhile, in the 9 years of my tenure this hospital has annually increased its rank among teaching hospitals, donations are on the rise, and the budget consistently balanced. I'm good at what I do, but despite his peculiarities much of this wouldn't have been possible without the work of Dr. House."

Carson scoffed. "You mean _in spite_ of his backbreaking gift for attracting lawsuits."

"I believe I still hold the floor, Mr. Carson." A dozen or so pair of eyes bored through her. There were rumbles of outrage and disgust, but she held firm. "Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital owes a great deal to his work and each and everyone of you is aware of that. If the board feels that one of us must leave, it should be me. I respectfully submit my formal resignation."

**A/N:**

Lyrics: _What Do You Do with a Drunken Sailor_

_What'll we do with a drunken sailor,  
What'll we do with a drunken sailor,  
What'll we do with a drunken sailor,  
Earl-aye in the morning?_

_Chorus:  
Way hay and up she rises (x3)  
Earl-aye in the morning_

_1. Put him in the long boat till he's sober,  
2. Keep him there and make 'im bale 'er.  
3. Shave his belly with a rusty razor.  
4. Put him in bed with the captain's daughter._


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: I think I pissed a few of you off...sorry about that. We get one answer in this chapter._

Chapter 12

Wilson burst into the differential room "Where the hell is House!"

Foreman, Cameron and Chase shared a quick look.

"I've been paging him all damn morning! Where is he?"

"Um, it's Wednesday." Foreman offered.

"Well, thanks for the update." Wilson snapped.

"Dr. Wilson…" Cameron began gently.

"It's almost 11, it may already be too late…"

"Too late for what? He never gets back before noon." Chase was getting annoyed.

"He meets with Dr. Nolan every…"

Dawning broke on Wilson's face. "Wednesday…right…I know that." Something else occurred to him. "Dammit she did this on purpose…" He stormed out just as dramatically as he'd come in.

"I told you something weird was going on." Foreman said after a brief silence.

"You have such a flair for the blatantly obvious." Cameron congratulated him. "Okay, back to business, where are we going for lunch?"

* * *

"That's it…no recriminations…no platitudes…no _someone's gonna get hurt_?"

"I think there's a good possibility someone's going to get hurt Greg. It goes hand in hand with life."

"Deep." Greg sighed and leaned back in the chair. "I…I don't want to hurt anyone."

"But you will?"

"That sounded like an awful lot like a question."

"I'm not a mind reader. I was guessing that's where your thoughts were headed." Nolan leaned forward. "I'm not worried about you hurting anyone."

"Wow! Me neither." He stood up. "See ya next week."

"Sit down please."

"I knew that was too easy."

"Greg, I have concerns about the situation. Lisa needs all the facts, so she can make an informed choice and so she can help the child, if indeed that's what she chooses to do. She's an amazing woman, but she has her own limits. And the children are young and resilient. You, in your own unique way, care about both of them…"

"Hey…" He protested.

"Shut up Greg, you aren't fooling anyone."

"I don't think you're allowed to tell me to shut up…that's totally frowned upon in _The Head Shrinkers' Code of Conduct_."

"Probably, I haven't reviewed it recently." Nolan gave him that. "You might not love them yet, but don't pretend you don't care. You care about your aunt or none of this would have been set in motion. You care about the girl or you would have walked away instead of playing this game. And you care about the baby, because she's an extension of one of the two people in this world you love…"

Greg studied the carpet.

"I'm not worried about _you_ hurting them…"

"I get it…you think I'm going to get hurt."

"It's a concern," Nolan admitted. "but you knew that already."

* * *

Lisa sat at her desk typing an email. She didn't bother to look up when her door opened.

"So!?"

She tilted her head toward the questioner, while she continued to type.

"Tell me you didn't do it."

"I didn't do it."

Wilson collapsed in a chair before her desk. "Thank God."

"What didn't I do?" Lisa asked innocently.

"You didn't resign."

"Oh that…yes…I did." She went back to her email.

"You didn't, because you'd be packing up your desk if you did."

"Wilson, there's no reason to pack up my desk, I told them I'd be willing to remain until my replacement could be hired."

"That could take months."

"hmmm." She continued typing. "Actually, I was thinking at least a year…but yeah."

Wilson spluttered… "This is asinine, you can't do this…"

She turned slowly, meeting Wilson's aggravated gaze. "I can and I did…however…" She let it hang there between them.

"What?"

"They didn't accept my resignation. It turns out that since House and I have been 'carrying on' for 'years' and it hasn't caused any 'significant' problems…they are willing to look the other way."

"But…"

Her face broke out in a full grin. "They were able to convince me to stay."

"My god woman, you almost killed me."

She laughed her deep throaty laugh. "That's your own fault. You weren't supposed to know."

"You could have just told me your diabolical plan."

She shook her head. "No, I couldn't…I wasn't sure. It was a gamble."

"But…"

"I wouldn't have done it, if I wasn't willing to accept the consequences. I've put my heart and soul into this place for years, but now…now my priorities just aren't the same. I'm done sacrificing my personal life."

"Wow…" He smiled. "You're renegotiating your contract aren't you?"

"Yep. It seems their may be room in the budget for an Assistant Dean of Medicine after…" Her pager went off before she could explain. "I've got to go James…go and enjoy the rumor mill."

* * *

"You Dog." Chase chortled as House came in.

"You Wombat." House ventured. "Am I playing the right game?"

"How long have you been living with Cuddy?" Foreman asked.

"We're hurt you know…us your original team, and you couldn't tell us…"

"Do you know how embarrassing it was to hear about this from Nurse Brenda?"

"What…what are you talking about…I am not living with the wicked witch of the west."

"Well, as a wise person once said. 'Everybody lies.'" Cameron threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"I hate to break your little bleeding hearts…but…"

"Cuddy resigned." Wilson said ominously from behind him. "After she outed the two of you to the board."

The room went quiet, they all watched as House paled. "She didn't."

"She did…lucky for us all they didn't accept her resignation." Sensing something was up, the ducklings made a quick exit. "That's why the entire hospital knows the 'truth'."

"She didn't need to do that…" House sat down at his desk. "There's no reason for the board to know."

"House, she almost threw her career away because of you and you can't even tell her what's going on."

* * *

"She just won't calm down. I'm sorry to call you on her first day."

"I'm glad you did. What happened?"

"One of our grandparent volunteers was working the play ground. She was telling the kids to be careful on the slide and she called Paige the wrong name…and Lisa she's one of the nicest women I've ever met…Paige just lost it."

"Did she…"

"She kept yelling 'My name is Paige' and ran off. We found her a few minutes later, but she was hysterical. I'm afraid she's going to make herself sick."

"Paige?" Lisa entered the nurse's office. Paige was on the floor in the corner sobbing. "Paige, its Lisa."

The girl looked up through swollen, red eyes. Lisa opened her arms, and Paige scrambled into them. "I want to go home…" she whimpered.

"I know baby…" Lisa lifted her up, rubbing her back slowly.

"No." Paige insisted. "I want Nana…"

"Okay…okay, let's go see your Nana."


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I posted Chapter's 11 and 12 in the same day, make sure you've read both of those before this one. Thanks for the reviews!!!_

**Chapter 13**

"You need to tell her what wrong with your aunt." Wilson continued.

"I would…if we knew…but I can't…we aren't sure."

"It's Alzheimer's House!"

"What? Why do you think that?" He was completely thrown, he knew Wilson suspected something, but how he'd made this leap.

"Paige told me."

"I'm pretty sure she didn't…she doesn't know."

"She knows something's wrong…she doesn't know what, but she knows her Nana isn't right."

"What did she tell you at the zoo?" House asked.

"Not a lot. It was before that really. The neighbor who was watching her, told her that Jen was C-something. I guess as an oncologist, cancer was my first thought."

"It's not cancer."

"Yeah, at the zoo…every now and then Paige would wander a bit…I had my eye on her, but she couldn't see me and she'd panic. When I called to her she'd run and hug me…She thought _I_ was lost."

"She was probably right." House offered a half hearted snark.

"The neighbor told her her Nana is senile. Didn't she?"

* * *

A nurse's aide led them to what must have been an activity room. There were a few residents playing cards, some just sitting and chatting, others were by themselves, reading. The girl stopped in front of one of the oversized chairs. "Ms. Cantwell." she said brightly. "You've got a very special visitor."

The woman's eyes fell on Lisa and crinkled in confusion. "Do I know you?"

"I'm Lisa Cuddy…no we haven't met before." Lisa said. "I…I'm friends of your nephew Greg…"

"Gregory? Really?"

The woman seemed surprised…whether it was that House had friends or something else, Cuddy didn't know.

"We're taking care of…" Paige was almost completely hidden behind Lisa's skirt. Lisa rested a hand on her shoulder to coax her out. "Paige while you're recovering."

Paige stepped forward holding the bouquet of flowers she helped pick out. "Hi Nana." She whispered.

The woman's face lit up. "Paige?"

Paige nodded. Lisa felt relief ooze from every pore. No matter how sure she was that this meeting was the right thing to do…she had been scared to death she was making a mistake.

Paige offered the flowers to her Nana. "These are for you…Lisa and I bought them."

* * *

"I need to speak to Cuddy."

"I just bet you do." Nurse Brenda replied with a knowing look.

"Now!" House enjoyed hospital gossip as much as the next person…hell he normally instigated it…but he didn't have time for this.

"Well, you might want to page her then, because she left over an hour ago."

"Left?" Wilson echoed. "She got a page…but I thought…"

"I don't know…She closed up her office and left, I don't think she's planning to come back. I assumed the baby was sick or something." Brenda shrugged. "If you good doctors will excuse me, some of us work for a living."

* * *

Paige sat on Lisa's lap and was filling her grandmother in on everything that had happened over the last week. Lisa was enjoying her stories at least as much as her grandmother.

"And Uncle Gory taught me a new song on his piano!"

"He did?" Lisa asked. As far as she knew, Paige hadn't been allowed to touch it.

"Uh huh." Paige nodded emphatically. She held up three fingers. "Now I can play three songs."

The nurse's aide had been hovering throughout the visit. "We have a piano…would you like to play them?"

Lisa cringed. She wasn't sure how good or bad Paige's skills were…and it didn't really matter…but she was scared to death about what sort of song _Uncle Gory_ might have shared with her. She'd be lucky if it was as 'innocent' as the _Drunken Sailor_ one.

Paige jumped up eagerly. The young woman offered her a hand and escorted her to the up right piano in the corner.

Jeanette smiled at Lisa. "What was your husband's name again?" She asked.

"My hu…you mean Greg, we aren't married…"

"Oh, yes that's right, you and Gregory are just friends…you said that didn't you? How is my nephew…I haven't seen him for…well a few years now anyway."

Lisa was thrown by the statement…House had spent days with his aunt before arriving at her house with Paige in tow, but before she could question it, Paige started playing. The whole room looked up at the sound. She was starting with _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_. Though the song was simple, it sounded beautiful. It seemed musical talent ran on House's mother's side. She played a few verses without any sheet music. Her audience clapped appreciatively. Paige popped up off the bench and offered a quick bow.

"Encore!" A gentleman called.

Evidently Paige was familiar with what that meant, because she scrambled back onto the bench and started a new song. It took a few notes, but Lisa determined it was _Cockles and Muscles_.

Jen beamed. "Oh, that's beautiful, Lily, just beautiful…"

Lisa watched in confusion as Paige stopped, her shoulders hunched, shaking slightly. The crowd assumed she had simply lost her place, but Lisa could tell that wasn't it.

"Don't stop Lily…you were doing so well." Jen implored.

Lisa glanced at the woman, suddenly realizing what House had been hiding from her. She crossed the room in three long strides. Sure enough Paige was in tears. "Paige?"

* * *

House approached the reception desk at St. Anselm's. "I'm here to see Dr. Myrick."

"House…" He turned to see Emily Myrick staring him down.

"How is she?"

"Physically…not much change…however after that little stunt today…"

"What stunt?"

"I thought we agreed that the girl wouldn't visit until we had completed the psych eval?"

"We did." He said grimly.

"Well maybe you should have told your girlfriend, because after the child's outburst, we are back to square one."

"Cuddy brought the kid here?"

"That's what I understand." The slight woman explained. "I was in a meeting, or I never would have allowed it."

"Can I see her?"

"You can…but it won't do any good. We've had to sedate her."

"Just tell me what happened."

"What happened was what you might expect when a child is mistaken for her dead mother. She was upset and in turn that upset your aunt. Every time she's reminded that her daughter is dead, she relives it. The pain is fresh each time."

"I should go see her…"

"No, you should go take care of the little girl. We can handle Jen…you go home."


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Okay, first of all how cute is baby Rachel in the Previews...I'm in love. A reader pointed out a huge mistake I made. Somehow it escaped me that Wilson is on the board. So can we all just pretend his 'rotation' was over and he's currently not on the board...or maybe he was so worked up he couldn't stand to be there and watch Cuddy throw her life away? Please?_

**Chapter 14**

He entered Cuddy's bedroom quietly. The kid was asleep, her head on Cuddy's lap.

"You always have a reason." Cuddy whispered, not looking up.

He'd been expecting a screaming match. He'd planned on initiating one. It wasn't fair, her using the kid as a weapon like this.

"I'll put her to bed." He said gruffly.

"No, I told her she could sleep here tonight. I promised I'd stay with her."

"How sweet…she'll be the poster child for co-dependence if she lives with you much longer."

"Little girls _are_ dependent House. She needs to be able to depend on something." She looked at him for the first time. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Why didn't _you_ just TRUST _me_?"

"I did trust you! I trusted you to tell me what I needed to know." He looked away. "How long has Jen been like this House? How long has Paige lived like that?"

A whimper came from the hall. Lisa looked stricken, drawn to her baby, but unwilling to break her promise to Paige even for a moment.

"I'll get her." House mumbled.

Lisa nodded with tear filled eyes. She ran her fingers through Paige's damp curls. House returned a minute later with Rachel in his arms.

"She's okay…I think she's still asleep."

"She has bad dreams sometimes. Do you mind holding her for a little while?"

"No." He admitted. He took a deep breath. "And I don't know…I don't know when this started. I was going to tell you today, but you were gone."

"School called. Paige was hysterical…" Lisa's voice cracked and she wiped furiously at her face. "Because some poor grandmother called her the wrong name. She hadn't calmed down by the time I arrived and…"

"You should have called me."

"I know that _now_ House…but you weren't there and she was so upset and I…"

"Followed your instincts. Your instincts suck Cuddy!" He hissed.

"So you keep telling me." Cuddy's face changed. "Give me the baby and get out of here. I can't deal with you right now."

"You aren't superwoman, you can't do everything by yourself." She wasn't sure what he meant until he turned and walked off with Rachel.

* * *

Lisa woke to a small hand patting her shoulder. "Up Mama!"

She had at some point adjusted Paige so she could lie down and sleep beside her. Now Paige was gone and Rachel was smiling brightly in her place. "Mama!"

"Morning Baby Girl." She smiled. "You're all dressed already?"

She slid out of bed, gathering the baby and seeking out Paige.

She heard House grumbling indistinctly.

"I don't want to go to school!" Paige cried.

"That's too bad, I don't want to go to work either."

As soon as Lisa cleared the corner Paige was clinging to her waist. "Lisa, I don't want to go! Uncle Gory's being mean."

House turned away in frustration. "Paige, Uncle Gory is not being mean. I would have said the same thing."

"But…but…"

"I'm sorry Paige, but you've already missed a lot of school, we don't want you falling behind."

Paige looked miserable. "Lisa…they're gonna be mad."

"No they won't." Lisa bent down and put her free hand on Paige's cheek. "Paige no one is mad at you, you didn't do anything wrong."

Paige bit down on her lower lip.

"I'm going to talk to your teacher and Ms. Christine and explain what happened, but you need to promise me that no matter what, you won't run off again."

"But…"

"No more buts. I want your promise."

Paige's chin quivered. "I promise…I still don't want to go Lisa."

It killed her, but she ignored the plea. "Can I get a hug?"

Paige's arms sloppily engulfed both Lisa and Rachel. "Will you do my hair? Uncle Gory made it all funny."

* * *

It was close to 9 before Lisa walked into her office. Christine had assured her that Paige was in good hands and sending her back was the right thing to do. Lisa wasn't about to admit it, but she was this close to letting the girl stay home. House was right. Her instincts sucked.

"I'm sorry." She heard as soon as her door closed.

"What?" She spun around more surprised with the words than the fact that House was in her locked office waiting for her.

"Yeah, not gonna repeat it. You heard me."

"You're sorry!" She shook her head in disbelief. "You never apologize. About anything. Ever."

"Well, maybe this is the first time I've ever done anything to apologize for."

She gave a half hearted laugh. "That must be it." She sat down next to him on the loveseat. "I'm sorry…I should have consulted you…I should have trusted you had a reason for not wanting her to visit.

"In hindsight I should have seen it. St. Anselm's has a decent rehabilitation center, but nothing better than half a dozen other Princeton facilities. What they _do_ have is Emily Myrick, one of the best geriatric neurologists in the country. She graduated a year ahead of you, right?"

House nodded his agreement.

"Is it Alzheimer's? She's on the young side for that…"

"Well, we've ruled out a tumor, no signs of a stroke."

"She was your case on Monday…your aunt."

Another nod. "No lesions. Her psych eval was inconclusive. Emily scheduled a more thorough one for today…but now…"

"How is she?"

"Agitated, but apparently no clear recollection of yesterday so far. I'll be going over there after lunch."

"Fine." House stood up, but she grabbed his hand. "I'm very sorry Greg…for everything."

He shrugged. She studied his face, stubble, circles under his eyes. How had she not seen how hard this was on him? How had she not realized how hard he'd been trying? Impulsively she pulled his face closer and kissed his cheek.

She pulled away, waiting for the grossly inappropriate reply. Instead he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I gotta go. See ya later."

_A/N: And Brave Heart!!!! Best Huddy interaction so far!!!!_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This is mostly just some Halloween fluff. Mostly dialogue, meant to be fun. Let me know what you think, please!!!

**Chapter 15**

"She had a good day." Sarah Noonan answered before the question left Cuddy's lips. She nodded over to the swings where Paige was talking animatedly to another little girl. "I think they're kindred spirits."

"She made a friend?"

"More than that…I think she made a bestest friend." The teacher smiled. "Mei Ling has always been so quiet…but she and Paige just clicked today. They've been inseparable since music class."

"Lisa!" Paige waved. She grabbed her new friend's hand and rushed forward. "Lisa this Mei Ling and she plays the violin and she has a baby at home too and she can talk in Chinese and and oh there's a Harvest Festival and there will be games and we can wear costumes and there'll be games and Mei Ling is going to be Tinkerbell and you and Uncle Gory and Rachel and Uncle Jimmy can all come…"

Lisa felt dizzy trying to follow Paige's torrent of new information. Mei Ling smiled brightly, stopping Paige by whispering in her ear. Paige's eyes flitted over to Lisa. "I know." She giggled. Her friend whispered again. "Oh…She said she really speaks Cantonese. Not Chinese."

Lisa nodded.

"The flyer about the Festival is in her folder. It's Sunday, I know that's pretty short notice."

"Wow…um…that's okay. She comes in costume?"

"Well, we actually encourage the whole family to come dressed up…but it's not required, of course." Sarah turned to Paige. "See you tomorrow?"

"Uh huh. Bye Ms. Noonan, bye Mei Ling." She took Lisa's proffered hand. "I have homework…I have to read to you. Or Uncle Gory…or Rachel…maybe not Rachel she wouldn't know if I made a mistake. And Ms. Noonan said there's a Cake Walk and I don't really know what that is, but we have to bring a cake…we can buy it or make our own, but do you know how, because I never made a cake before, sometimes I helped make cookies, but it's not a cookie walk…"

Lisa and Paige were at the hospital entrance before Paige took a breath.

"So, Paige how are you enjoying your school?" Lisa asked solemnly.

Paige giggled. "It's okay I guess."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not kidding."

"Have you hit your head recently?"

"No…and before you ask, I haven't been deprived of oxygen for any length of time either."

"Popping Vicodin?"

"Don't even go there."

"I'm not wearing that."

"You are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No times infinity."

Eye roll. "I don't understand your objection, most 9-year-old boys love dressing up."

"Maybe as something cool…like Charles Darwin or The Fly, not in that."

"It's for a couple hours…I guarantee you will live through it."

"Of course I will, because I'm staying home."

"May I remind you, you are the one that put this all in motion?"

"May I remind you, you have a ginormous ass?"

"House, please."

"What's in it for me?"

* * *

Paige twirled on her Mary Jane covered toes. Her blue skirt puffed out. "Lisa, you're too pretty to be the Queen of Hearts!"

"Oh, don't be giving her a bigger head than she already has."

"It's true!"

"Com'on Alice, we're late for a very important date."

"Uh nuh! And that's the Rabbit's line…"

"How many times have you seen this movie?"

"I dunno."

Lisa swept by them, her arms laden with a baby, a diaper bag, a purse and a pumpkin spice cake. "Okay, last one to the car looses their head."

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

"Lisa might've mentioned there'd be something worth seeing and boy was she right."

"Uncle Jimmy! You're the White Rabbit!"

"So true Mary Ann."

"I'm Alice."

"My mistake. I believe there is a pixie trying to get your attention."

Paige turned and waved. "She's Tinkerbell…well she's really Mei Ling. Can we go say hi?"

"As soon as I get the Cheshire Cat all sorted out." Lisa zipped Rachel into her costume and adjusted her hood. "James, you make sure he behaves."

"Yes my Queen…I'm at your service." He bowed dramatically, his ears touching the floor. "Okay, what does she have on you?"

"Me? Nothing…it's more like what am I getting out of her."

"No seriously House, this is nothing short of blackmail."

"Well, she could have played it that way…but she didn't. And have you no shame?"

"I think I got the better end of the deal, Mad Hatter."

"You probably would have agreed to being Tweedle Dee."

"Only to your Tweedle Dum."

"You know there are rumors about you…"

"Okay, I'm being nice, because I'm a nice guy and this is the kind of thing nice guys do for their family and friends. What's in this for you?"

House wiggled his eyebrows. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

* * *

"She's asleep Lisa."

"Shhh."

"She's been dead to the world for twenty minutes."

Lisa stood. "I need a shower."

House followed her as she entered her bedroom. "Need someone to Loufa your backside?"

"No."

"I'd be happy too."

"I can manage. Why don't you have a beer or something?"

"I'm good." He sat on her bed. "I'll just sit here waiting."

"House, you weren't serious." She was blushing.

"As a heart attack."

"I'll give you a month off of clinic duty."

"Now didn't someone say that we needed to keep our work and personal lives separate?"

"Since when have you ever listened to me?"

"You're blushing."

"You're a pig. Isn't the fact that you made Paige happy enough for you?"

"She would have been just as happy if I went as her uncle. The kid's standards are pretty damn low. I didn't do this for Paige." He drew closer… "I did it for me…you're the one who is always going on about keeping your promises. You promised I could sleep with you and you're going to keep that promise."


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: 8 more days till Known Unknowns. Anyone else excited?_

**Chapter 16**

"_May I remind you, you are the one that put this all in motion?"_

"_May I remind you, you have a ginormous ass?"_

"_House, please."_

"_What's in it for me?"_

"_Fine, a week off of Clinic Duty."_

"_That would be mixing Personal and Professional Dr. Cuddy. Tsk, Tsk."_

"_I'll drop off and pick up Paige all week."_

"_You already do that."_

"_Oh, that's right. So you owe me."_

"_Not enough to put that monstrosity on."_

"_What...Do...You...Want?"_

"_Not much really, just to sleep with you."_

"_Oh, okay, then." She pushed at his chest, disgusted. "Pack your bags. It's time to check you back into Mayfield, because if you think I'm going to spread my legs…"_

"_Get your mind out of the gutter, Cuddy." _

"_My…min…gutter…what?" She spluttered._

"_Have you ever slept on that sorry excuse for a pull out bed of nails? It's killing my leg."_

* * *

She emerged from her bathroom 40 minutes later. Her stained robe tied securely over her flannel nightgown over her thermal long johns. Her mud mask drying into place, refusing to even look in the direction of her bed.

"Are you trying to tell me something Cuddles?"

"Not at all. I think we're both pretty clear on…" She turned to face him. "What the hell are you doing with my pillows?"

He smiled at his silk covered barrier. "I'm just marking my territory. I've seen you sleep…you are a bed hog."

"It's my bed! I have every right to hog it."

"No wonder no one will marry you!" He sniped. "And I guess I get all the covers, unless you're trying for heat exhaustion."

She _was_ hot…literally already sweating. She shed the robe, adding unconvincingly. "It's cold out."

"I know…I usually sleep au natural, but I didn't want to tempt you."

"Thank you, otherwise I'm sure shriveled up little Greg would prove too much for me." She shook her head and carefully crawled into bed. "Good night House."

She reached up and switched off her lamp.

* * *

She woke up drenched. Apparently in her sleep she had already removed the bottoms of the long underwear. The pillowed wall had collapsed in the night a few falling on her, some on the floor, one being hugged fiercely by House. He was so damn cute when he slept, especially when he was actually breathing.

She pulled off the night gown and thermal top. She scrounged for a tee shirt, scrubbed the mask away and went to check on the girls. Both slept soundly. Rachel with her two middle fingers in her mouth, and Paige hugging Cuddy the same way House was holding his pillow.

Paige had had such a good time tonight. House was right, she would have settled for him without the costume. She was just so excited to be there with her family. Lisa bit her lower lip and hugged herself against the chill she now felt. She brushed a hair out of the girl's face and bent down to kiss the exposed cheek.

"You ran away." He growled softly.

"No, I didn't…" She shook her head slowly. "House what are we doing?"

"We were sleeping."

"That's not what I mean." She brushed passed him. He followed behind her. "How long are we going to do this?"

"I was thinking until we had to go to work in the morning."

"Paige, House. What's going to happen to her?"

"She has school doesn't she?"

"I'm not talking about tomorrow or even next week. What is going to happen to her? Your aunt she…"

"We're still trying to…"

"She can't take care of a child House."

He didn't visibly react, yet his face seemed different. She couldn't place it…it was a foreign look on him. Sadness, hurt, fear, defeat?

"I know."

"That's the problem…you've known the whole time."

"Come to bed Lisa."

She was stunned at his tone, the use of her name. He held out his hand. She stared at it. He advanced, taking her hand and guiding her to the bed. She climbed in, burying her face in her pillow. She felt the bed dip behind her.

"Get some sleep."

* * *

Paige knelt down and buckled her Mary Janes. Lisa said it was okay for her to wear them to school.

"Pwetty." Rachel cooed. "Aiga!"

"What's aiga?"

Lisa looked over her shoulder. "Hmm?"

"Rachel just said 'pretty aiga'." Paige explained. "I don't know what that means."

"Aiga? I'm not sure. That's a new one." She smiled at Rachel, "Where's aiga?"

Rachel pointed at Paige. "Aiga…Aiga…" She clapped.

Paige looked down at her uniform. "Huh?"

"You're Aiga…she's trying to say Paige." Lisa explained.

"She knows my name?"

"She's known it for a while, but it takes her time to figure out how to say it."

"That's cool." Paige grinned. "Mei Ling's baby can't talk at all yet!"

"He's a few months younger than Rachel. He'll catch up."

"Uncle Gory, Rachel can say my name kinda…" Paige informed him as he appeared in the kitchen.

He grunted in reply, and Lisa handed him a mug of coffee.

"Rachel, can you say Uncle Gory?" Rachel looked skeptically at Paige. Paige pointed to House. "Say Uncle Gory."

"I'm not her Uncle Gory." House grumbled.

"You aren't?"

"No."

"House." Cuddy warned.

"Ouse!" Rachel clapped. "Ouse! Ouse!"

"Oh, now that's priceless." Lisa smirked.

"Uddy." Rachel smiled at her mother. The smirk vanished.

"Mama." House corrected sternly. "She's Mama."

Rachel's chin puckered.

"It's okay House…she just…it's not a big deal." She freed the baby from her highchair. "Mama's here."

"She shouldn't call you that."

"House she's 11 months old…she's the only one who calls me Mama, and now she's surrounded by people calling me anything but. Why are you so upset about it?"

"I'm not…I don't care. Com'on kid…I'll take you to school."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Paige, get down Sweetheart." Lisa said from her desk, barely looking up. Paige slid into a sitting position with a sigh. "Why don't you draw me another picture?"

Paige shook her head.

"Okay, why don't you read one of your books?"

"I'm supposed to read them out loud."

Lisa sighed. "I know, but you could practice for a little while…" Paige could read to herself, and they both knew it, but Lisa could tell this was a losing battle. "Paige, I'm sorry, but I have to get some work done. I know you're bored, but if you could just give me a few minutes…"

"Uncle Jimmy!" Paige launched herself into his arms. "Uncle Jimmy will you play with me?"

Wilson caught her on instinct, but his mind was elsewhere. "Hi there kiddo. Why are you here?"

"We were supposed to go home, but we got stuck here." Paige grumbled. "Can you play with me?"

"Um, no…I need to speak with Cud…Lisa for a few minutes." Paige wiggled free and stomped back to the couch. "Maybe you could draw me a picture or something."

"Ugh." Paige rolled her eyes and buried her face in the couch cushion.

"Or not." He met with Lisa's exasperated glance.

She mouthed sorry. "What did you need?"

"It's the Zabel's again. They are dead set against chemo. I think…I think we're going to have to call in Social Services."

Lisa's shoulders fell. "It's not a religious objection is it?"

"No…they read an article or something…Lisa this kid…this was caught in time. 3 chemo sessions and their son will be cured, with 97 percent chance of permanent remission. The longer it's delayed the worse its going to get and he could be…" Wilson hesitated. "D E A D in two months."

"Who's going to be dead?" Paige whispered, eyes wide.

"Paige, you shouldn't be eavesdropping." Lisa chided gently.

"I wasn't, I was just listening. Who's going to be dead?"

"Wilson, I'll make a few calls. Let's see if we can resolve this without involving the state. Can you take Paige to visit House?"

* * *

"Can we stop in the cafeteria first?" Paige asked.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I want some old bread."

Wilson stopped in his tracks. "Old bread?"

"Uh huh, to feed the ducks."

"Ducks?"

Paige nodded. "The ones that Uncle Gory takes care of."

Wilson closed his eyes, and tried to shake the cotton out of his brain. "You mean _the ducklings?_"

Paige nodded again.

"You haven't been to his office before, have you?"

"No."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

House's office was completely empty. Half eaten candy bars and an unfinished word on the white board indicated either an emergency or inspiration had whisked the team away.

"I don't see any ducks."

Wilson grabbed a few things off of House's desk, and led Paige to his own office.

* * *

"You had no right." House barged in to Cuddy's office. "You took my balls!"

Cuddy didn't even react. She was standing at her desk stuffing papers into her briefcase. "I did that years ago, you're just now noticing?"

"And my PSP."

"House it's been a long day…" She looked up. "Where's Paige?"

"Where are my bal… What do you mean where's Paige? Didn't one of the demon catchers take her home?"

"Laura's car broke down, so…" Cuddy glared. "Don't be an ass…you've had her for over an hour. I'm ready to take her home. You should be thrilled."

"For the last hour I've been in surgery, saving some stupid couch potato from a life of chronic hemorrhoids. Oh and Cushing's disease."

"I don't remember signing off on anything?" Cuddy's eyebrow arched.

"My bad…here's his file. Care to sign off, or would you prefer a lawsuit. I'm good either way."

Cuddy automatically glanced over the file, signing angrily. "Where the hell is Paige?"

* * *

Paige bounced the giant tennis ball listlessly. It was getting dark now.

Wilson reappeared. "Hey, I'm back Paige. Sorry about that."

She smiled uncertainly at him. "It's okay…is anyone dead?"

"No, everything worked out." He sat down next to her and let her lean into him. He felt guilty about leaving her, even though it had only been a few minutes.

"Uncle Jimmy?' He caulked his head to indicate he was listening. "Are you Rachel's Uncle Jimmy too?"

"Of course I am. Why?"

Paige shrugged. "Uncle Gory said he wasn't Rachel's Uncle Gory."

"Oh."

"So what is he? Is he Rachel's Daddy?"

"Um…no…well I mean…" Wilson stumbled, anticipating dangerous territory.

"Oh, that's too bad. Rachel should have a daddy."

"That would be nice…but she does have a great mommy…and an Uncle Jimmy…and House."

"Yeah…I guess." Paige yawned. "This morning she called Lisa Cuddy…and Uncle Gory got all mad at her and Lisa said it was my fault…"

"What…I don't think Lisa would blame you…"

"She said Rachel's the only one who calls her Mommy and no one else, so she doesn't know Lisa is her mommy and …" Paige insisted.

"Rachel knows who her Mom is Paige. And you don't even call Lisa Cuddy…"

"My Mom is dead. She died when I was little like Rachel. Nana misses her a lot."

"I know."

"I don't miss her." She replied dully.

"It's hard to miss someone you can't remember."

"I bet Rachel would remember if Lisa got dead."

"Paige…" Wilson didn't quite know how to handle this. He was used to children confiding in him…but this was different.

"I don't miss my daddy either. I asked Nana about him once…but she said I didn't have one."

The door swung open before Wilson could reply.

"Okay, party's over, say goodnight, Uncle Jimmy." House bounded in. Wilson met Lisa's damp eyes, and knew they had heard at least part of the conversation.

"Goodnight, Uncle Jimmy." Paige waved.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I've been trying to get through this chapter all week. I'm having a really hard time with it and I don't know if I effectively accomplished what I was trying to do. Anyway, I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone._

**Chapter 18**

"You lost her…this is unbelievable."

"I did not lose her. I sent her to her uncle."

"Yeah, without checking to see where I was…for all you know I was in a strip joint."

"You're right, how completely irresponsible of me to assume you were at work." She hissed, growing tired of this argument.

"I was at work…my boss frowns on children in O.R.s, unless, they're like the patient."

"I wonder why I didn't know you were in surgery…oh that's right, it wasn't approved." The elevator door pinged open. She turned to House before stepping out. "Just shut up…I'm not in the mood for your crap."

"My crap." He stepped out ahead of her. "I'm not the one who lost

She darted past him, stopping him short, glaring at him. "Don't start…"

House was looking beyond her. He put his finger to his lips, effectively silencing her. Then she heard it.

"_What…I don't think Lisa would blame you_…"

"_She said Rachel's the only one who calls her Mommy and no one else, so she doesn't know Lisa is her mommy and …"_

"_Rachel knows who her Mom is Paige. And you don't even call Lisa Cuddy…"_

"_My Mom is dead. She died when I was little like Rachel. Nana misses her a lot."_

"_I know."_

"_I don't miss her."_

"_It's hard to miss someone you can't remember."_

"_I bet Rachel would remember if Lisa got dead."_ Cuddy's hand flew to her mouth. House placed a hand on her shoulder.

"_Paige…" _Wilson was faltering.

The girl continued blandly. _"I don't miss my daddy either. I asked Nana about him once…but she said I didn't have one."_

House pushed roughly on the door, sending it swinging.

"Okay, party's over, say goodnight, Uncle Jimmy."

Lisa offered Wilson a weak smile.

"Goodnight, Uncle Jimmy." Paige waved.

* * *

The three were quiet in the elevator. Lisa tried to make eye contact with House, but he wouldn't meet her gaze. Paige leaned against his good leg.

"I'll see you later." House said as they reached the lobby. "I've got some paperwork to file."

"Paperwork?" Cuddy, couldn't quiet believe he was abandoning ship at this point. Well, she could…of course she could. Didn't mean she had to like it.

"Paperwork." He repeated. "Be good kid."

Paige simply nodded.

* * *

House stormed back into Wilson's office. "You son of a bitch…what the hell…"

Wilson threw up his hands defensively. "House."

"What were you trying to pull?"

"Nothing…I didn't do anything House…she just…she has a lot on her mind."

"Of course she does you spineless ninny. Thanks for prying it out of her like a healthy tooth."

"I wasn't prying…she asked what seemed like an innocent question and things just spiraled from there." House stormed out, but Wilson wasn't giving up. "She wanted to know if I was Rachel's uncle. When I said I was she wanted to know why you weren't Rachel's uncle."

That stopped him briefly, but he recovered. "You weren't talking about uncles…she was talking about her mother and grandmother…and Lisa."

"Lisa, huh?" Wilson smirked knowingly. "Paige thought maybe you were Rachel's Daddy. As tempted as I was to say, not quite yet, I didn't."

House slammed his cane down. "I am not now, nor will I ever be anyone's DADDY."

"Well that's a pity House. A real pity." Wilson said sadly. He started to leave. "A month ago, I would have thought that was for the best, but I've seen you with those girls. You'd be a great father House…"

* * *

"My car should be ready by tomorrow. I'm so sorry Dr. Cuddy." Laura explained, sensing Cuddy was annoyed with her. "I know you count on me having reliable transportation…"

"Let me know how much the repairs are…I'll add it to your next check."

"You don't have to do that…"

"I want to. It _is_ important for me that your car is dependable, and I'm willing to pay for it to be." Lisa cut her off. "You do a great job with the girls. Let me do this."

The girl bit her lip. "It might be close to 500…"

Lisa smiled. To a college student, that seemed like the end of the world. To her it was about an hour or so at work. "That's fine, just let me know."

Lisa pulled up to the curve. "Thanks for the ride Dr. Cuddy." Laura gathered her things. "Bye Paige, bye Rachel, I'll see you in a couple of days."

The girls waved. Laura nodded goodbye to Cuddy and shut the passenger door.

"When is Uncle Greg coming home?" Paige asked immediately.

"Uncle Greg?" Lisa echoed. "What happened to Uncle Gory?"

She almost heard the shrug. "I don't think he likes to be called Uncle Gory. That's why he got mad when I told Rachel to call him that. Do you think he'd like Uncle Greg better, or maybe I should call him House…like you and Uncle Jimmy?"

"I think that Uncle Gory is pretty special to him, because you are the only one who calls him that. And I think…"

"Can I go to Mei Ling's house to play? Her mommy said I could."

The change in topic almost gave Cuddy whiplash. "I'll call her and see if we can set something up this weekend."

"I want to go after school…tomorrow."

"I don't think so Paige. LeeAnn is already planning to pick you up."

"So tell her not too!" Paige demanded. "I want to go…"

"I heard you the first time Paige. I'll talk to Mrs. Jennings about it, but it's not going to happen tomorrow."

Paige grumbled something to Rachel.

"Mama mean?" Rachel repeated.

"Paige! What did you say to the baby?"

"Nothing." Paige insisted. "I guess she thinks you're mean."

Cuddy wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, and she felt absolutely ridiculous. She was pretty sure she should have another twelve months before Rachel was calling her things like mean. She knew Paige was acting out, that she was angry and Cuddy was the easiest target, but it hurt. She needed to tell Paige not to lie to her, not to use Rachel against her…but she was sure that if she tried to say anything at the moment, her voice would crack, and she would possibly start crying.

Instead she reached for Rachel's favorite CD, and let the music fill up the painful silence. The baby clapped and Paige turned and looked out the window.

* * *

A few long hours later Lisa crept quietly out of Rachel's room, the baby was still awake, but peaceful in her crib. She found Paige standing on the couch in front of the bay window. The girls argumentative mood had lingered all night long.

"Time for bed Paige."

"He still isn't home." She lamented, not turning away from her lookout.

"Something must have come up at work. Come on, you've had a long day."

"I want him to put me to bed!"

Frankly, Lisa would have preferred that at this point as well. She reminded herself that she was the grown up here. That Paige needed her to be the grown up. She sighed and counted silently to ten.

"Paige, look at me please."

There was no reaction at first, but Lisa could be patient. She sat down on the couch next to Paige. Gently, she put her hand on Paige's waist and eased her to her lap. "Paige, look at me." She repeated.

Paige's eyes looked up briefly, flitted away and the girl started to squirm out of Lisa's reach.

Lisa pulled her into a firm embrace. "I need you to tell me what's wrong."

"I want to go to bed."

"Paige, Baby, I heard you talking with your Uncle Jimmy. You said that I blamed you for Rachel calling me Cuddy this morning." The girl stopped struggling and buried her face in Lisa's shoulder. "I don't blame you at all Honey…I don't blame anyone. And Paige you haven't said my name once today." She put her hand under Paige's chin and urged it up. "I miss it."

A pair of tears escaped from Paige's eyes. "But it might get Rachel all mixed up…"

She wanted with all her heart to agree with Paige and tell her to call her mommy…but she couldn't, not until she knew what the future held. Paige had more than her fair share of loss. She couldn't lose another mommy and until she and House had a serious talk, she couldn't assume that Paige was staying. "I like the way you say my name. Hardly anyone calls me Lisa."

Paige smiled a little. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I told Rachel you were mean." She whispered.

Lisa hugged her again and kissed her. She spoke slowly, trying to choose her words carefully. "That's alright…but she doesn't understand Paige, she's little and…"

"And you love her and she doesn't really think you're mean..." Paige hiccupped.

Cuddy smiled sadly. "I do I love her, and I love you too Paige."

Paige looked up in surprise. "But I'm bad…sometimes I'm bad."

"You aren't bad Paige…maybe a little naughty, but you're not bad…"

"I don't miss my mommy and I get mad at Nana when she gets confused and I know I should just pretend, but I don't want to and I don't want her to get better, because I like it here and you are always nice to me and I told Rachel you're mean and you aren't, but I am. That was a mean thing to say."

* * *

He walked softly into the nursery. As he suspected his midnight date was wide awake.

"Up!" She called happily.

"You…" He pointed, "Do you have any idea the trouble you caused today?"

"Up!!!"

He shook his head. "You are just as demanding as your mother."

She started to shake the bars of her crib. He lifted her up. Rachel's hands went straight to his beard. "Don't pull, that hurts."

She patted his cheeks. He eased them down into the rocking chair. "You messed up everything this morning."

"Bird…bird."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. Hush little baby don't say a word, Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird won't sing Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring."

_A/N: So it was a little longer than normal. I'm really struggling with Paige and Cuddy right now._


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Okay so Known Unknowns was a little disappointing, but I don't think this is the end by any means. Nothing Cuddy said leaves me to believe A. That's she's in love with Lucas, B. That's she's over House. House dropped a major bomb on her at the dance...that's definitely going to eat at her. And most importantly, I can't see House actually giving up, especially since he knows Lucas. It will probably be another six months, but I will hold out hope._

_Onto this chapter...this has very little dialogue, at least by my standards. I'm trying to let you in House's head a little. And Lisa's. I keep trying to let you into Paige's head, but she won't let me in so...it's a problem...Hee hee you didn't realize I was a nut job did you?_

**Chapter 19**

As usual the kid was asleep before the last verse. He held her a little longer. Things were so easy with her, you always knew where you stood and what she wanted. He knew it would change, these things always did, but right now she was quite possibly his favorite person in the world.

Well, after her mother. Things were never easy with her mother. You always knew where you stood and what she wanted…except when you had no idea where you stood or what she wanted.

He eased the rugrat back into her crib and worked his way over to the other one's room. She, god she wasn't easy. She looked at him and she knew…she knew he was a fraud. She knew he didn't have all the answers, she knew he couldn't fix things, but still she trusted him to do it. He dangled a family in front of her. The perfect family. Well a close to perfect family and him…but it was enough for her. He was enough for her.

She had reminded him of Cuddy from the beginning. She had an intensity to her. She loved passionately, and unapologetically. She wanted the truth, even if it scared her. And her smile was electric. She was born to be Lisa Cuddy's daughter. Now if he could just get Lisa to see it.

"Goodnight kid."

* * *

The door to the master bedroom was ajar. He hadn't expected that. Was this an invitation? Okay, probably not a conscious invitation, but he wasn't picky, he'd take what he could get. She was dead to the world. No outrageous 'stay the hell away from me' outfit. He chose to interpret this as yet another invitation. Yeah, maybe she was just too tired to care or maybe she thought he wouldn't be home, or maybe he never crossed her mind at all.

Nah, he knew she would have spent a good portion of the evening cursing him silently. He wasn't trying to be a jerk. It just came naturally. He smiled as he slipped down to his boxers.

After he told off Wilson, he'd gone to the bar, only to be paged by Dr. Myrick. His aunt had taken a turn for the worse. The new meds weren't working, in fact dementia was more pronounced and she was becoming violent. Whether the new symptoms were side effects of the treatment or despite the treatment was a question they debated into the night.

Cuddy had paged him twice, she was bound to be angry and he couldn't blame her. He would make it up to her one of these days. Soon…it needed to be soon he knew. He lay down on the bed, careful not to disturb her. She was so beautiful. Even with the distinct frown on her face. He hated that she worried, but he loved it about her. He loved everything about her. It had taken him months to even admit it to himself, he didn't really know if he'd ever be able to tell her.

He closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come. He felt her stir, he held his breath, too tired to fight tonight, but he knew she wouldn't be put off. Gradually he relaxed, realizing that not only was she still asleep, she had rolled into his arms. Oh yes, he could get used to this.

* * *

She woke with a dead weight across her abs. When she pushed at it, it made a growly sort of sound and pulled away. She was surprised she wasn't annoyed to find him there. It was actually kind of nice. She was angry with him on a certain level, last night had been hell and he should have had to shoulder it beside her.

She slid out of bed and changed for her run. The baby was still sleeping, so she slipped out of the house alone. It was cool this morning, much cooler in fact. Of course it was November. She watched her breath puff out in front of her.

Her conversation with Paige sprang to mind, her careful questions, Paige's innocent replies.

"_Nana would always tell me Lily stories. How Lily climbed a really tall tree, but then got too scared to come back down, and how Lily went to school with her pajama's under her clothes, because she didn't have any clean undies…_

"_I liked the Lily stories…I told her I wished I knew Lily…and she looked at me funny. She said that I did know her, that Lily was my mommy."_

"_You didn't know that?"_

"_I kinda did…I guess, but the Lily she talked about was a little girl like me and I didn't mean to make Nana mad."_

"_I don't think she would get mad because of that…"_

"_She did." Paige said sadly. _

Lisa slowed to a walk. She glanced at a family loading their car to get ready for the day. She turned back toward home.

"_I just started to pretend that I was Lily. I didn't like to tell her Mommy was dead. It made her sad and sometimes it would make her mad. She would call me a liar and sometimes she looked at me like she didn't know who I was. It was easier to pretend. When she got sad she wouldn't get out of bed and she wouldn't eat and it was scary. I think that's why she fell down. I told her the day before that Lily was dead. I knew I shouldn't, it was an accident, Lisa. I needed her to sign my homework folder, but it said Paige and not Lily and she kept saying it was the wrong one, and I got mad and told her…she was still mad in the morning and I said I was sorry and I kissed her goodbye, but when I got home…_

Lisa had tried to soothe her, to convince her that her Nana was sick and it had nothing to do with Paige. That she wasn't responsible for what had happened to her grandmother. Paige hadn't really believed her, she could tell, but she had managed to get her to sleep.

* * *

"Okay, we'll see you around 1 then? Great, thanks Francie."

House rolled over, squinting, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Morning."

"Just barely. It's after 10 House."

"Why are you still here?"

"Called out. We need to talk."

He groaned. "I hate talking. Can't we have sex instead?"

"Oh, sure…why not." She crawled up to him and kissed him…It was a playful kiss, short and sweet. Emphasis on short. She pulled back and gave him a bored look. "Brush your teeth."

"And then we can have sex?" He said hopefully.

"Then we can talk."

"But Moooom." He whined.

"Take a shower too. A cold one."

* * *

"Where are the short ones?" He asked limping into the dining room.

"School and a playdate." She handed him a bagel and pour him coffee. "Paige and I had a pretty serious talk last night."

She looked at him, waiting for him to show the slightest interest.

"And?" He said after an uncomfortable silence.

This was it, her decision finalized by his apathy. "And I think you should move out."

"No."

"I'm serious House. I've thought about this a lot and…"

"You know you shouldn't think alone…"

"You're right, I shouldn't have to think about this alone, but I was alone. I'm usually alone and you know what? I'm better alone."

"Are we still talking about the kids, or did we switch back to sex, because let me tell you, you haven't seen my best moves…"

"House. I know how to parent alone…I've been doing it for almost a year. I can't co-parent with someone who doesn't understand what the _co_ stands for."

"I can think of several things…copulation is probably my favorite, though."

Cuddy continued without so much as a blink. "Paige loves you House, she loves you so much. She needed you yesterday."

"Well if you put it that way, I can totally see why I should move out."

"You weren't there! You'll never be there when she needs you to be." Cuddy turned away, this wasn't going the way she had hoped. "If you move out, you can be her fun time Uncle. The one she looks forward to visiting. The one she can complain to when Mommy's being unreasonable."

"Mommy?

"I want to give her the stability she needs, I want to adopt her House."


	20. Chapter 20

___A/N I hate this chapter...I don't even know why I'm posting it, except that I'm sick of looking at it, and it's not getting better only getting worse._

**Chapter 20**

"Adopt her." House repeated slowly.

"Look I'm not taking this lightly House and I know this won't be easy." She said it quickly, like she had rehearsed.

"You can barely take care of the kid you already have."

She had expected this, but his level of venom was lower than anticipated. "House I'm not trying to hurt you. This isn't about you."

"I think it is. It's about some arbitrary test I failed yesterday or this morning or both." He walked away from her. "Why do you get to set the rules Cuddy?"

"House, don't do this."

"You are the boss at work…"

"Yeah, right, you always listen to me." She scoffed.

"I _do_ always listen to you…I listen while you go on and on about rules and protocol and law suits and then I do what needs to be done."

"And leave me to clean up the mess. I accept that at work…but not with a child's life House…Paige has had enough uncertainty."

"And me moving out would accomplish that how? Like it or not Cuddy, the kid likes me."

"She loves you House, I want you to be part of her life."

"That's big of you." He growled. "I already am part of her life, a daily part of it and I have no intention of changing that."

"This week, I'm sure you don't. Can we be realistic about this for a minute? We aren't a couple. We are friends after a fashion…"

"We aren't friends Cuddy. If I ever thought we were, you just cleared it up."

She sighed. Looking away before continuing. "This is exactly why you need to move out. Maybe if it was just Paige…maybe we could try this…but it's not just Paige. House I already have a daughter. You won't even call her by her name, you don't want her to call you Uncle…that's no way for her to grow up."

House wouldn't even look at her. He took his mug to the sink and slammed it down. Lisa found herself holding her breath. "Why is Francie coming over?"

"She said there was some paperwork to go over. I thought I might ask her…"

"You can ask Francie about adoption, but do not mention my moving out. If I move out, I have as much right as you do to take Paige with me."

Her eyes widened. "Are you threatening me?"

"No. I'm telling you I don't plan on letting you walk all over me. Paige is_ my_ family. You are right, she needs a mother, and she is attached to you. She also needs a father, and she's attached to me. I know you are convinced that the male of the species' only purpose in life is to donate sperm, but you're wrong."

She threw her hands into the air. "You don't want to be a father House…you've never wanted…"

"When exactly did you hear me say that?" He yelled.

"I…I…you…back when…" She was scrambling to remember. He openly mocked her decision to become a parent…he has no use for patients parents…he called babies parasites…surely that meant…surely he…She had never actually asked him.

* * *

Francie sat in the easy chair facing an extremely distracted Cuddy, who couldn't keep her eyes off of House pacing back and forth. "The school reports that Paige is really settling in…apparently she's made several friends."

Cuddy nodded.

"No major discipline problems since that first day."

"She's been put on 'yellow' a few times for talking…but they say it's typical for six year old girls." Cuddy added.

"How is she doing with her homework?"

"She needs a little motivation to stay on task…but once she gets going she gets it done fairly quickly. Greg or I will check it and help her if she needs it, but so far she doesn't need a lot of help."

Francie nodded, enough of this, time to go in for the kill. "Can you tell me a little more about the Grandmother, Dr. House?" Cuddy's eyes flew to House.

"She's 66…Caucasian female…126 lbs…"

Francie raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I've read the file, maybe I should restate the question. Initial reports indicated she had a broken hip and some minor contusions."

"That's right."

"But now it seems she's under the care of a neurologist."

Cuddy swallowed hard.

"Dr. Myrick was called in on the case…it seems my aunt is having other problems."

"Any diagnosis?"

"Not at this time." He sounded bored. Only Cuddy could detect the deliberate pacing to cover his discomfort.

Francie nodded slowly. "You know, it's funny…nothing from Boston Mercy mentioned behavioral abnormalities. Everything was pretty cut and dry."

Panic rose in Cuddy's throat.

"Her attending was a jackass. Probably attributed everything to the pain meds." House offered.

"Maybe, but one would think a world famous diagnostician who spent the better part of three days with her, might have noticed something was amiss." She knew.

House said nothing and Cuddy just stared.

Francie continued. "Look, I understand why you did what you did…but if you had the wrong caseworker you'd be in all sorts of shit right now. I have half a dozen co-workers who would be so glad to hand this back to Massachusetts that it would make your head spin. Then there are a few that would have been so pissed to have had their time wasted by this case they would have had charges filed against you."

"But I don't have the wrong case worker."

"No, it's your lucky day." She stood up. "But don't fuck with me. I need to know what's going on…if I get blindsided we all go down."

"Francie, I'm sorry…I…" Cuddy went directly into damage control.

"Don't apologize for me Lisa." House said plainly.

"Yeah, don't…I don't even want him to apologize…I think Paige is an amazingly lucky kid to have the two of you looking after her. I wish most of my kids had people who would go to such extremes for them. I don't condone breaking the law or even severely bending it, but if you hadn't done what you did…she would have probably been lost in the system."

House sat down¸ rested his cane between his knees and studied the floor in front of him. "My aunt seems to be suffering from some form of Dementia. I'm working with Dr. Myrick to determine if it's reversible or treatable. So far we aren't having much luck."

"Fine, I need you to keep me posted. Paige has no other family?"

"Only my mother and I. Her mother, Lily, was killed by a live in boyfriend when the kid was 2. The boyfriend was not her father…paternity was never established, I don't think Lily knew. Jen had a son…signed up for the Marines shortly before 9/11. Died in Iraq a year later."

"Maternal Grandfather?"

"He took off years ago…I doubt he's alive and even if he is, he didn't stick around to raise his own kids, I don't think he'd man up for a grandkid."

Francie nodded and slid Paige's file into her briefcase. "This is premature of course, but are you two willing to make this permanent?"

* * *

Lisa sat with her laptop at the kitchen table. She was trying to catch up on her email, but was so angry at House she could hardly comprehend the words in front of her. All this time he acted like he had no idea about Paige's history, but he did...he knew it all. She didn't look up when he entered.

"Lisa..." He started.

"Just don't." She waved him off.

The back door swung open and LeeAnn walked through with Rachel in her arms, and Paige at her heels "It's getting cold out there." She said as the entered the warmth of the house.

"Why are you guys home?" Paige asked. She shuffled out of her coat and hung it on a hook next to the door.

Lisa forced a smile as the girl offered her a hug. "Why don't you get out of your uniform and I'll make you a snack."

"Can I have Cocoa?"

"Sure, LeeAnn can you help her find something warm to wear?" The nanny nodded, handed Rachel to her mother and followed Paige to her room.

Rachel's cheeks were pink from the chill in the air. Lisa helped her out of her coat and set her down on the floor. The little girl hugged her mother's legs briefly and then took a shaky step away. Lisa smiled as Rachel corrected her balance and took another brave step.

House shook his head and started to leave. Rachel called out to him. "Up…up."

He stopped. Rachel toddled to his leg. "Upup…upa…upa."

"Sorry kid, apparently I'm not up for the job…" He moved away and Rachel lost her footing. Cuddy hurried forward. Angry that House could turn his back on the baby.

Rachel was beginning to fuss. "Upaupa puh puh puh…"

"Mama's got you baby…you're okay."

Rachel was still crying and reaching toward House. In one awkward movement he turned and pulled Rachel to his own chest. Instantly Rachel's cries faded…but she was still saying…what was she saying?

"Puh puh puh puh." She was smiling brightly, her cold little hands rested on his scruffy beard.

Cuddy's mouth dropped open, her mind finally interpreting her daughter's words.

"Papa…papa."

Before she could say anything House and Rachel disappeared down the hall.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: It's been a while. Sorry about that. Thanks for all the reviews. I generally hate chapters that I feel have to include something...it makes it less like fun and more like work. This chapter however just sort of wrote itself, it took well over a week, but there was nothing that had to go in it really. So I like it better. I doubt I'll update again for at least a week, so Happy Thanksgiving for my American Readers._

_**Chapter 21**_

"What did I tell you about giving Cuddy a hard time?" He stared at Paige and bounced Rachel on his good knee.

Paige set her cocoa down. She looked at him, a bit sheepishly. "Not to do it."

"Why?"

She sighed. "Because it's your job."

"That's right."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah." He reached into her mug and grabbed a marshmallow.

"Hey, that's mine."

"This?" He held it out. "Empty calories kid, nothing but empty calories …" He popped it into his mouth before Rachel could reach out and grab it.

"Yummy? Papa Yummy?"

"That it is my girl…"

"Yummy!" She insisted. House grabbed another one and gave it to the baby.

"Uncle…" Paige caught herself.

One of House's eyebrows arched. "What?"

"Nevermind." Paige put the last of her cookie in her mouth.

"So anyway, about last night."

Paige jumped up and carried her dishes to the sink.

"Hey, I'm talking here."

Paige shifted nervously. "You didn't come home."

"I know, I went to see Jen." House explained.

"Lisa said she's sick and you are a doctor…why can't you make her better?"

"I'm trying, but I'm not her doctor."

"Why not? Uncle Jimmy said you're the best doctor."

"She has the best doctor for what's wrong with her. And I'm working with her doctor…but kid…"

Paige's eyes filled with tears. "She's not going to get better?"

Rachel began to fuss.

"I don't know." House bounced his knee again to placate the baby. "Maybe not."

* * *

Lisa leaned over the crib. "Papa...where did you get that?" The sleeping child had no comment. Lisa quietly backed out of the nursery. The baby went down for the night without a whimper. Her play date had thoroughly worn her out. She found House and Paige watching a monster truck rally in the den.

Paige's face was screwed up in concentration. "It's not very nice…what if someone gets hurt?"

"Hurt? No one gets hurt in Monster Trucks."

"The trucks do. That one is a smashed up on the side and its leaning funny."

"That's the hydraulics. Cool isn't it?"

Paige did not look convinced.

"Hey little one, you ready for bed?" Lisa interrupted.

"We are trying to bond here!" House objected. "And really, how do you get ready for bed? Lay down, close your eyes. Not much else involved."

"Maybe not for you House, but little girls need to brush their teeth and get into their pjs." Lisa countered. To Paige she asked. "Is your homework all done?"

"You think I would let her indulge in watching mindless drivel before she finished her pointless busywork?"

"Yes, actually I do." Lisa shot back. "Paige honey, I asked you a question."

The girl pulled her eyes from the set. "Huh?"

"Your homework?"

"I finished my worksheet. I read to Rachel."

"To Rachel?"

Paige shrugged and jerked a thumb at House. "I tried to read to him…but he was playing his with his game thing."

"House!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I was listening…she knows how to read, it's not like I had to pay close attention."

"So what did she read?" She folded her arms.

"Something about a mouse and a cookie and milk and trimming his hair and drawing a picture. Pretty stupid if you ask me."

"Rachel liked it! I liked it too, you end up giving him a cookie again and…"

"Sounds like fun, will you read it to me? It's getting late, come on." Paige got up slowly and took Lisa's hand. "Are you going to kiss Uncle Gory goodnight?"

"No."

Lisa looked over to House just fast enough to see his expression change. "You sure? You missed him a lot last night."

"I'm sure."

* * *

He was sprawled on her bed as if he owned it. She grabbed her own pajama's and started to the bathroom.

"You can change in here, I don't mind." He told her benevolently.

She stopped. "Why is my daughter calling you Papa?"

"Is that what Gizmo was saying? Hell if I know." He leaned over and opened her bedside table.

"Do you mind?" She walked over and slammed it shut.

"Yeah, I do, I was looking for something to read."

"Then try the bookshelf."

"Sure make the cripple walk all the way across the room, when I know you have perfectly good smut in that drawer."

"I have Mother's Day, Redbook and the New England Journal of Medicine in there."

"Where do you keep your other stuff, ya know the good stuff?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"House…this is my room…mine…meaning it belongs solely to me. Which means nothing here belongs to you…not yours." Her hands flew wildly about to accentuate her point. "Why is my daughter calling you Papa?"

"Wow, you take selfish to a whole new level."

"Because I want boundaries? Because I'd like some privacy? Or is it because I want to decide who the father of my children will be?"

"You are supposed to decide that before you have kids, Cuddy, not after."

"Go to hell House." She entered the bathroom and slammed the door loudly.

She had just pulled off her sweater when the door flew open. "House! Get out!"

"No…why are you so angry?"

She didn't even bother to cover up. She shook her head. "Why am I so…why am I so?"

"Spit it out Cuddy…tell me what crawled up your ass and died."

"You, okay House, you! You have invaded every corner of my life, you're at work, at home and everywhere in between. You give me nothing but grief for wanting a child, then you teach her to call you Papa, you drop a child into my life but won't tell me anything, You move into my home¸ into my _bed_ and won't even let me dress in peace."

"Should I kiss you now or something? I always get confused when you're pmsing."

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what? Bitch, because that's never slowed you down before."

No words came, the fire in her eyes vanished, perhaps distinguished by the tears forming.

"Oh no, none of that…that's low." He was angry now.

She spun away from him and pulled on her pajama top. Her shoulders were shaking.

"You are being completely illogical. I haven't done anything I haven't done a million times before. I don't make you cry…I hardly ever make you cry."

"You make me cry all the time House, but usually not in front of you." She whispered, and wiped at her eyes. "The problem is now you are always here."

"Fine…you want me out…I'm out." He turned angrily and walked out.

She followed him. "Damn it House, you don't get it at all do you?"

He looked at her in genuine confusion. "Huh?"

"I don't want you to leave. I…I…like having you here…I wish you could be Rachel's father and we could raise Paige together…but…"

"You're scared." He finished for her. "You're terrified that I'll screw everything up."


	22. Chapter 22

Random disclaimer: This just in, they aren't mine.

So, it's been slightly less than a week. I hope you enjoy it and remember nothing says love more than leaving a review!!!

_**Chapter 22**_

"_You're scared." He finished for her. "You're terrified that I'll screw everything up."_

"No you idiot…not you."

"Lisa?" Paige was in the doorway hugging Cuddy tightly to her chest.

Lisa wiped furiously at her eyes. "Sweetheart…it's late, you should be asleep."

"I was I think…but I woke up..." Paige explained. "It was loud…"

House let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'm sorry Paige, I tripped and hurt my knee…"

The girl turned to House. "Are you going to fix her?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I woke you up."

She lifted Paige into her arms. "You were crying."

"I was. I'm all better now, I promise."

"Okay." Paige rested her head on Lisa's shoulder. She yawned. "I thought maybe you were fighting."

* * *

Cuddy took much longer than necessary to resettle Paige. House knew she was avoiding their 'discussion', but he had no intention of letting her get away with it. He was lying in wait until she returned.

"What did you mean?"

"I'm tired."

"What did you mean." He repeated. "If _I'm_ not going to screw it up…"

"Oh god it's true you _are_ brilliant." She sniped.

"You're going to wake her up again. And I thought you didn't want to lie to her."

"She doesn't need to know we were fighting."

"We weren't, you were having a meltdown, I was simply an innocent bystander." He scrutinized her. "Why do you think you're going to screw it up?"

"Everything is so damn easy for you House. Everything."

"Hmm, true, as long as you don't count that whole standing up thing, life's a breeze."

"You don't care about anything or anyone and yet people love you."

"That's me, Mr. Popularity."

"No you aren't popular, but you don't care if people hate you, but somehow, if they can stand being around you for more than a day, people fall in love with you. Your team, Wilson, sometimes even your patients, the girls…"

"My team tolerates me for their own insidious reasons, the patients rarely like me, occasionally they feel a modicum of gratitude, but mostly because they aren't dead and Wilson is just about the only other person who puts up with me besides you and you don't love me." He continued on, and missed the flash in her eyes. "So it's the girls that bother you."

She turned away. "You don't even try House, you aren't even civil to them and they worship you."

"And how is that bad?"

"I've had to work for everything I have House. Twice as hard as most people and a million times harder than you. I spent years trying to have a baby¸ and I finally get Rachel and I spent six months with CPS on my back, scared shitless that the grandparents or Simon would change their minds before the adoption was final. But that was nothing House, nothing compared to how hard I tried to get Rachel to love me…I mean I know it's ridiculous she was too young to care about anything other than being having her needs met. I had to make myself love her…I thought, I thought it would just come, but it didn't…it was only a week, but it felt like a lifetime. And when I finally loved her, I had to go back to work and…"

House threw his arms up in the air. "You're still hung up on that?"

"Shut up! I'm not blaming you…I had to go back to work and I had a Nanny watch her and I was scared to death that she wouldn't be able to tell the difference, that she wouldn't miss me…that she'd love the Nanny more. I fired the Nanny a month later. She was perfect, but I couldn't stand that Rachel loved her. How screwed up is that?"

"Am I supposed to answer?"

"I'm a good mother House…but it didn't come easily. So finally, I feel secure as her mother and you barge in…"

"Paige liked you, trusted you immediately." He interrupted.

"No she didn't House, not really. She cried when you left, she was exhausted and it still took me over an hour to get her to sleep and after that you were back. You are the one who makes her feel safe."

"Soooooorrrrry."

"I don't want you to apologize. You are missing the point."

"Which is you need a serious dose of midol with a side of valium?"

"The point is I resent it…its completely irrational and I know it is and most the time I can ignore it, but at some point…"

"You're kidding right? You think…you think they like me more than they like you…love you? Holy crap, who's delusional now."

"I've seen you with them, when you don't know I'm watching. I could deal with Paige favoring you…it was understandable…she knew you first, and she's never had a father figure in her life. But Rachel…I…I just never expected her to take to you like that and for you to care about her…"

"I never said…"

"No you never said and you may never even admit it to yourself, but you love them and they love you."

"I'm still having trouble finding the problem. Why would you screw it up if I am a good father?" He put air quotes around father. "I thought that's what you wanted?"

"Since when have you ever cared about what I wanted?"

"I don't, not really, I'm just trying to follow your mental processes and frankly it's making me tired." He lay back on her bed and closed his eyes. "For the record I do like the midgets…both of them, but if they had to choose between us, they'd drop me in a second. I'm not the one they worship, you are, and yeah, you get to be the bad guy more often and yeah I'm going to probably take advantage of that, but if this was a contest, I'd never make it out of the starting gate Cuddy, and how you don't see that is beyond me."

She sat down beside him. "House, I don't know if you've noticed, but I haven't had a long term relationship…ever. I lived with one guy for almost a year and the last two month of that, were because we were both to stubborn to move out. Beyond that, nothing lasted more than a few months. And I decided a long time ago that I could live with that, but…"

"Heh, that means I have a better track record than you AND Wilson…" He grinned.

Lisa smacked his arm lightly. "Who knew?"

"But, still not seeing the relevance."

"You were wrong."

"I doubt that…I'm like almost NEVER wrong. I thought I was once, but I was mistaken." He demurred.

"You're wrong this time."

"About?"

"It's not important." She said dismissively.

"So you want me here?"

She blushed. He stepped closer.

"You do…you want me here."

She stepped back, bumping into her bed. "I…I didn't…"

"You want me here. I want to hear you say it." He was so close now, she could feel his breath on her cheek.

She shook her head. "I want…I want…"

He smiled "Yes?"

She raised her left leg and eased it onto the bed. "I want…" She did the same with her right and quickly scooted backward. "to go to bed."

"Oh that can definitely be arranged."

"To sleep, I mean to sleep House."

He lunged at her, pulling her down on top of him…she held her breath. They stared at each other silently. Finally he spoke again. "Say it Cuddy…"

"I want you to stay, House, I want you to stay."

He smiled broadly, leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. "That's good, because I'm not going anywhere."


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long...almost all of my favorite stories were updated on Monday, and I feel horribly guilty for not updating sooner. Some of you are probably going to be annoyed with this chapter, since it doesn't pick up right where the last one did. Some will be upset with the sorta kinda cliffhanger at the end. Why do you people read this anyway? ;) So my real life isn't great at the moment and reviews make me happy!!! Hint, hint._

_**Chapter 23**_

"It's never Lupus!" Foreman exclaimed.

"I guess no one told the patient that, because it is Lupus." Thirteen insisted. "Nothing else fits."

"Lupus doesn't fit either. What about the tremors and the rectal bleed?" Taub pointed out.

"Well, there's nothing saying it can't be Lupus and something else."

Chase shook his head. "I was with you for a minute there. 'Something else', really Remy."

"So we're agreed? We need the test." Cameron asked.

"Doesn't matter if we are agreed or not. House isn't here and neither is Cuddy, so we can't do a brain biopsy. I say we treat for Lupus and monitor her condition until…"

"It's never Lupus." House entered with a flourish. "Foreman, keep your girlfriend up on the basics will you…"

"We aren't…" Foreteen answered together. They stopped at the same point and Thirteen blushed visibly, Foreman less so.

"Do an LP and MRI…I don't think we need a brain biopsy."

"You haven't even read the file." Chase objected.

"Did you have a point?" House stared at him. "I didn't think so."

"You're in a good mood." Cameron started after the rest of the team set off.

"Shhh…it's a secret."

Cameron smiled. "Maybe this will help." She handed him a sticky note.

House barely scanned the scrap of paper before crumpling it in his hand. "Shit."

"She seemed very anxious to talk to you. I guess she doesn't know you are living with Cuddy?"

"Don't you have an ER to run or something?"

"The team wanted a consult. You and Cuddy have a fun 'sick day'?"

"I'll never tell. Now get out of here."

Cameron sashayed out of the office. House looked at his phone. Twelve messages from her. Well, at least he and Cuddy were in a better place. Maybe this wouldn't be the disaster he expected.

* * *

"Mei Ling and Jenna and me had a race and I won and then we raced again and Mei Ling won and then we …" Paige and Lisa walked hand in hand across the frosty grass leading to the hospital. This was fast becoming one of Lisa's favorite times of day. A few unstructured minutes away from work, when Paige was happy and excited about her day and had Lisa's undivided attention. "Are you taking me home or do we have to stay at work again?"

"Either one works for me, do you want me to take you home?"

"Can I go and see the ducklings?"

Lisa chuckled. "Honey, that's just what your uncle calls them. They are doctors just like him."

"But why does he call them that?" Paige asked.

Lisa tried to think of a non-derogatory way to explain that. "It's just a pet name for them…"

"Like how he calls you Cuddles?"

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Something like that."

Paige stopped short, letting go of Lisa's hand. "Nana?" She whispered. "Nana!" Before Lisa could register what the child was saying, Paige broke into a run.

"Paige, Paige!" Lisa hurried after her, but her heels were no match for the child's rubber soled boots. "Paige!"

Paige wasn't listening… "It's Nana Lisa…Nana's here." She yelled over her shoulder. The child was at full speed headed straight to the staff parking lot.

"Stop Paige." Panic rising, she yelled. "Paige Jeanette Cantwell stop this minute."

Paige froze on the spot.

Lisa finally reached Paige. She lifted her up. "Don't run away from me Paige. You scared me."

Paige buried her head in Lisa's shoulder. "I saw Nana…" She lifted her head and looked wistfully to the hospital entrance. "I…I don't see her anymore Lisa…she got away."

Lisa took a deep breath, hoping to slow her racing heart. "Paige, your Nana isn't here. She's across town."

"Maybe she's better."

Lisa sighed. "If she was better we would know."

"Maybe Uncle Gory knows and didn't want to tell me…maybe it's a surprise."

Lisa shook her head slowly. "No Honey…the lady you saw just looked like your Nana."

Paige struggled against Lisa's chest, trying to get down.

"Sweetheart…look at me Paige."

The girl looked up sadly. "You're sure it's not Nana."

"Remember when we visited…your Nana's hip was still bad, she couldn't walk…it's still healing, the lady you saw was walking, right?"

Paige nodded. She rested her head on Lisa's shoulder. "I'm cold Lisa."

"Let's get inside and warm up then."

* * *

"Everything came back negative. We need the brain biopsy." Chase insisted.

"Well Duh." House didn't bother looking up from his PSP.

"Three hours ago you said we didn't need one." Thirteen whined.

"Three hours ago we didn't have the ammunition to back up a brain biopsy."

"Since when has that ever stopped you?"

"Since when do I need a reason to send you all on pointless errands? Speaking of which, Taub, Thirteen. Go case the house."

"What? Why? If it was environmental the whole family would be exposed. If it was drugs it would have shown on the tox screen." Taub objected.

"If you were taller you wouldn't be short…Go…now." House made shooing motions with his arms.

"You know, I think I like you better when you're miserable." Foreman laughed.

House smirked. "Redo the blood panels."

"Yep, I definitely like you better miserable." Foreman smiled good naturedly. He knew House was just postponing getting Cuddy to agree to the brain biopsy, and since the patient wasn't in immediate peril, it didn't really bother him much.

As he left he noticed an older woman walk determinedly into House's office. "Gregory."

* * *

Cuddy handed Paige a mug of cocoa. "They are out of marshmallows so I had them put on a little whip cream. Careful though, it's hot."

They walked together out of the cafeteria. Paige held the warm mug in her hands. "Lisa can I meet the ducklings now?"

"I think we can arrange that, but remember they are doctors, and you need to be respectful." She pushed the up button on the elevator, it opened immediately and the two stepped in.

"Like at school…we call everybody Mr. or Miss, or Mrs…or that other one…"

"Ms."

"Yup…Miz." Paige took a sip from her cup and pulled away with a whip cream mustache.

Cuddy bent down and wiped it away with a chuckle. She kissed Paige's cheek impulsively. Paige blushed.

The doors pinged open. The pair exited together. Lisa saw that the ddx room was empty, but House was in his office with someone.

"Nana!" Once again Paige broke free and ran ahead, though there seemed little danger. Then Lisa realized just who House was talking to. Yes…they looked alike. She hadn't seen it before…but then she'd never seen Jen healthy…Paige of course had.

* * *

"I don't understand Greg…why did you have her moved? I told you I would take care of everything when I was back."

"When you got back? It's been three weeks…"

"_Nana!" _House cringed, immediately realizing Paige's confusion. "Nana?"

He watched Paige's expression fall. Cuddy rushed in behind her, silently apologizing, though it wasn't her fault.

"The girl's here too?" Blythe asked incredulously. "Greg what were you thinking?"

"You aren't Nana…"

"No dear, I'm your Auntie Blythe. I'm here to take you home."


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: It's been a while...things have been a little nuts...but you guys are lucky, I have a cold. So here you have a cold induced chapter....not really, honestly the bulk of this chapter has been done for weeks and pretty much NOTHING happens. Go figure that one. _**

**Chapter 24**

"No…" Paige tilted her head. "Lisa's taking me home."

House lurched forward. "That's true…you've spilled kid."

Paige looked down, hot chocolate was all over her mittens, her new coat, as well as the floor. "I'm sorry…Lisa I'm sorry!"

"What are you apologizing to her for, it's my carpet." He replied as he walked to the adjoining room.

"I'm sorry." Paige said again.

"It's okay honey." Lisa moved into action pulling Paige out of the brown puddle, setting her on House's ottoman and removing her outerwear. House returned with a handful of damp paper towels, awkwardly passing them to Cuddy.

"I'm glad you came by, saves me a trip. Need a brain biopsy."

Cuddy shook her head. "Is it necessary?" She asked as she patted the chocolate off the girl's coat.

"Yep."

"Okay." They had skipped over their normal routine…though neither Blythe nor Paige noticed. "Mrs. House it's good to see you to see you again."

She'd caught Blythe mid gape. "Dr. Cuddy…."

"Lisa, please." Cuddy interrupted. She was determined to keep things civil in front of Paige. She personally had no issues with Blythe House, but the way the woman just announced she was taking Paige home, had triggered her fight or flight instinct. She was definitely going with flight this round.

"Lisa, you're looking well."

"I am well, thank you. I hope you had a nice vacation."

"How?" Blythe didn't finish her question. Obviously Greg had told Lisa about her trip.

"Why do you look so much like my Nana?" Paige asked suddenly.

Blythe returned her attention to the little girl. "Well sisters sometimes look alike."

"You're Nana's sister?" The girl's interested piqued. "Are you her big sister or her little sister?"

"I'm her older sister. By seven years actually."

"So you knew Nana when she was a little girl…did you know Lily too?"

Blythe's eyes clouded. Jen was _my Nana_, but Lily was just _Lily_, not _mama_ or _my mother_. "Yes, I knew Lily and David both."

Paige nodded. "Nana would tell me Lily stories, but hardly any David stories. He died too you know. It was a long time ago, before I even got born."

"Yes, I remember." She answered sadly.

"Did you know that Nana is sick? Even Uncle Gory can't make her better."

House handed Lisa the patient's file. She gave him a questioning look, but he silently indicated not to worry. She signed the release quickly and gave it back to him.

"You two should head out." House nodded toward Paige.

Blythe studied her niece. Her blond curls done up into pigtails, Lisa skillfully slipping her back into her coat. If she didn't know better, she'd think she was watching a mother and daughter in a painfully ordinary moment. "Should we expect you for dinner?"

"Probably." Greg answered with a curt nod. Lisa took Paige's hand.

"Bye Uncle Gory…Auntie…what was it again?"

"Blythe."

"Bye Auntie Blyff."

* * *

"It's a go. No, I'm not lying. Send someone up for the paperwork." House set his phone back down.

"Greg, why did you just send Paige off with Lisa?"

"Kid has homework to do." He answered with a shrug.

"She's in school?"

"Cuddy insisted. Something about not wanting her mind to rot watching soaps all day."

"What does Dr. Cuddy have to do with any of this?"

"Everything." He muttered. "We have temporary custody of the kid. At least until Jen is better."

"I don't understand." Blythe sat down wearily. "Are you and Lisa a couple?"

"That's your question!? Not how is _Jen_, not _sorry_ for dumping this in your lap, not _thank you for stepping in and keeping the kid out of foster care_?"

Blythe blushed, slowly she asked. "How is Jen?"

"It doesn't look good mom…did you know she was having problems?"

"I…I…she was fine…she'd get a little confused sometimes…she lost both her children in a very short period of time…but she was okay."

"No, she wasn't fine, she wasn't okay…"

Blythe bristled at his tone. "Well, thank you for taking an interest, but I had everything under control. The neighbor was supposed to watch Paige until Jen was release, or until my trip was over."

"Oh, yeah, the neighbor. That the alcoholic with a dozen cats that hit me up for a grand for taking care of the kid for two days. Not to mention Jen's rent. That would have been the perfect solution. I should have just left the kid there, she'd probably had a couple of tattoos by now, maybe a nose ring. If she was still alive that is, I don't think that woman planned to feed her."

"Ah, House? The consent form?" Thirteen asked tentatively.

He hadn't realized he was shouting until he saw the young doctor's face. He indicated it's location on his desk, she darted in, smiled wanly at his mother and rushed out.

He sat down.

"Greg…" Blythe started. "I…"

"Look Mom, I'm sorry. You didn't know, you had no way of knowing…"

"I could have, I should have cancelled my trip…"

"I didn't tell you how serious it was. Jen's not right…"

"She hasn't been, not since Lily…"

"This isn't grief…there is something physically wrong."

"She broke her hip."

"Yeah, but the fall was probably a symptom of the underlining problem. It appears to be a form of Dementia."

Blythe paled. "She's too young Greg…"

"Did Jen have a drug problem? There are indications…"

Blythe nodded. "I didn't like to talk about it…your father…he always said she was so weak…but…"

House leaned back. "Yeah, I know, there's nothing worse than human weakness. I know its hard mom, but if we could find out what she has used…it might help."

"I want to see her."

"You will. I'll take you tomorrow, but Cuddy's expecting us for dinner."

* * *

Paige climbed up on a kitchen chair and leaned over to watch Lisa dicing vegetables. Lisa smiled at her. "Movie over?"

"No it's just boring. Can I help?"

Lisa nodded. "Can you bring me a red pepper from the fridge?"

Paige ran quickly over to the refrigerator and yanked open the door. She stood in front for a little longer than necessary.

"It's in the crisper, baby."

A second later Paige was back. "Are we having pineapple cake too?"

"It's for dessert. And no…you aren't testing it first."

"Uncle Gory lets…" She realized her slip. That was supposed to be a secret. "I think I should go see if the movie is better."

"Good plan…"

* * *

Greg pushed the front door open with a bang. Blythe entered hesitantly. She watched as her young niece darted in and hugged her curmudgeonly son around his good leg. "We're having pineapple cake for desert, but Lisa wouldn't let me test it first." She pouted.

"I told you never ask permission…"

"Papa! Papa!" Suddenly a second child appeared on unsteady legs. "Up!"

Blythe watched as Greg swooped down and pulled the baby to his chest. Paige continued as if nothing had happened. "I didn't ask her…she said I couldn't."

"She's tricky that one. Always two steps ahead."

"Cuddy we're here." He bellowed

Lisa leaned in the doorway. "I never would have guessed. Wilson called he can't make it."

"What? He can't leave me out numbered like this. That's cruel."

"House, offer your mother a seat, Paige sweetie go wash up, dinner will be ready in a minute."

"Stop bossing everyone around Cuddy. We're not at work."

"My bad." Lisa smirked. "Change the baby's diaper."

Blythe stared when her son turned silently and lurched down the hall. She followed him into a nursery. The baby lay in front of him. He was humming something that had her giggling.

She could barely stand it. After a long moment, in which Greg easily slipped a wet diaper off of the girl and was fastening a new one in place, Blythe finally asked her burning question. "When were you going to tell me I had a grand-daughter?"


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Okay this is really short, but that's because I'm stuck. I need help people!_

**Chapter 25**

"You have to tell her House!" Lisa insisted as she pulled down her duvet.

"Why?" He asked from the bathroom, his face covered in shaving cream. "She shouldn't go around assuming things. Apparently she never heard Dad mention '_Assuming makes an Ass out of You and_…"

"I can't believe you."

"That's not how it goes. What are you so mad about?" He leaned on the door jamb. "It's not like I told her the parasite was mine."

"Did you see the way she was looking at me at dinner? Like she wanted to tie me to a stake for defiling her little boy and then keeping her in the dark about her first born grandchild. Meanwhile, you act like she's right." Lisa smacked a pillow onto the bed. "She's probably noticing Rachel doesn't look ANYTHING like you …"

"Really? I always thought she had my chin."

Lisa continued her rant right over him. "and that I got knocked up not knowing who the father was and trapped you into this 'relationship'." She used air quotes around the final word.

"So you're saying, my mother…the woman who was married to one man and had a kid with another and lied about it for like a hundred years is going to pass judgment on you? I can see how that might be upsetting. Anyway, it's not too far off. You were _trying_ to get knocked up and you _wanted_ to ask me for my baby juice, but were going to _settle_ for someone else's…"

"This isn't funny!"

"Is too. You could have set her straight at dinner you know."

"I was too stunned to even speak."

"Wow…that a first. Com'on you don't want to deprive her of her only shot at being a Gramma, do you? That's just mean."

"God I hate you!" Lisa flopped on the bed face first.

House chuckled. He'd break it to his mom…eventually.

* * *

"The conference is in Paris? No wonder your entire department wants to go." Lisa ran her hand through her hair. "Sorry Marie, Finance is right, we'll cover the conference fees for the department, but travel is only covered for the department head and one fellow. Anyone else who wants to go needs to put in for vacation and cover all other expenses on their own."

Wilson walked in with lattes in hand.

Lisa motioned for him to enter, but continued. "It's a bi-annual conference, team members are more than welcome to put in for it when its in Maine next summer. You may certainly appeal to the board on the 16th, but I wouldn't recommend it. Bye."

"I think anyone who goes into psychiatry is certifiable." She muttered as she hung up the phone, grabbing the beverage, she flashed Wilson a brief smile. "Where the hell were you all weekend?"

"Nice to see you too." Wilson replied. "My cousin's wedding?"

Lisa scowled. "Likely story."

"You're in a mood. Feel like sharing?"

"Why didn't you go into psychiatry?" She snapped

"They refused to certify me. Go figure." He shrugged. "So Blythe still in town?"

"Oh my god yes!" Lisa threw her arms in the air.

"I thought you liked Blythe."

"I do…I do…It's just…" Lisa debated explaining. Finally deciding that Wilson was the only one who would understand, she continued. "Blythe is under the mistaken impression that House and I have a love child…named Rachel."

"What!" Wilson spluttered. "How…why would she think that?"

"I think it had something to do with Rachel running around calling him Papa."

"Okay, back up. Papa?"

Lisa looked up in surprise. "Wow, you and House really aren't spending enough time together. She popped out with it about a week ago. She calls him 'Ouse' too, but not as much…I honestly don't know where she came up with it."

Wilson sank into the sofa. "That's what he meant. I was teasing him about being Rachel's 'Daddy.'"

"Wilson!" Lisa glared at him.

"He insisted he'd never be anyone's Daddy, but he wasn't actually objecting to being her father." He grinned stupidly. Only then did he notice Lisa's hostile expression. "Sorry, so other than that? How has it been going? I've heard some interesting stories about him and his mom…seems they were overheard having a rather animated discussion."

"Yeah, I thought maybe he was a bit ticked with her…he hasn't come out and said anything, but it bothers him that she chose a vacation over her family. It surprises me…but I think Jen was a really important part of his life at one point."

"Blythe isn't trying to take Paige is she?"

"Truthfully? I'm not sure, but I think she just assumed Jen would be better and she'd just stick around for a couple of days to help her readjust. Now that she's seen her, I think she's starting to realize how complicated it all is. She's a little overwhelmed."

"How is Jen?" Wilson

Cuddy shrugged. "That's the question isn't it?"

* * *

_A/N: And folks that really is the question. I don't have the slightest idea what to do with Jen. Seriously anyone have any ideas...I don't want her to die...I'd like House to be able to help her...to a point. I hate admitting this, but I've backed myself into a corner. I need House and Blythe to visit Jen and make some determinations about her longterm prognosis. Help me...please. _


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Wow...I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been working on this chapter off and on for weeks. I just couldn't get it to cooporate, but I was determined to update before the end of the month. This took a rather unexpected turn...not sure how I feel about it one way or the other._

**Chapter 26**

He knew she was nervous. He couldn't blame her. It had been years since she'd seen her sister…and longer still since she'd seen her on pleasant terms. He knew his mother had gone to the funerals of both her niece and nephew. He knew that things got ugly at David's funeral, not that his mother was the source of that ugliness, but it upset her deeply.

His mother informed him that they'd mended fences after Lily's funeral, but he knew they weren't close by any stretch. He wondered if they ever really had been.

"Jeanette?" Blythe called gently. The woman was staring out the window, focused on something…the snow fall, a rabbit…something. Her attention wasn't diverted by the quiet voice.

"Jen…Jen." House stated, loudly, compared to his mother.

She turned slowly then and smiled. "Gregory?"

He nodded. "I brought Mom with."

"With me." Blythe corrected automatically. She'd always hated sloppy grammar.

Jen's smile changed. It was unsure, uncomfortable. She squinted her eyes.

"It's me Jeanette…It's Blythe." His mother supplied. Still there was nothing. He stopped her from adding 'your sister'.

Jen rolled her eyes suddenly. "I know that." She finally snapped. "But you look different."

Greg considered. His mother hadn't changed much in the last decade, well different hair styles now and then…maybe a few new wrinkles.

Blythe seemed to take it in stride, nodding. "It's been too long."

"You're old." Jen announced dismissively.

"Funny how that happens. I turned 73 last May."

"You did not." Jen looked away. "That would make me…that would make me…"

It hurt to watch his aunt grasping for her age. "Much, much younger." He injected. Decades ago they used to argue about everything under the sun and any time her age came up that was her response to her sister. 'Much, much younger than you B.'

Jen didn't find the humor. Perhaps didn't even recognize the joke. "I'm not…I'm not…" She was still struggling, she was fixating on her age.

"It's not important Jenny." Blythe insisted.

"You didn't bring John did you, because I won't see him!" Jen declared passionately.

A gasp escaped Blythe's lips.

"Dad's not here Jen." Greg assured her, reaching awkwardly out to his mother. Trying to both comfort and warn her not to pursue it.

* * *

Cuddy entered the living room quietly. Paige was sprawled on the floor working diligently on something. Cuddy scanned the room for other signs of life. She knew House was here as the Hummer was hogging a majority of the driveway. Deciding not to disturb Paige, Lisa headed down the hall to change out of her work clothes. She stopped short when she noticed movement in the nursery.

Blythe House was sitting in the rocker staring intently at Rachel on the floor.

"Mama!" Rachel shouted, alerting Blythe that they were no longer alone. She held up a Duplo in one hand and her koala in the other. "Mama pway?"

Lisa stepped forward, leaned down and kissed Rachel. "Hi baby girl." She accepted one of the blocks. "Hello Blythe. How did it go at the…"

Blythe shook her head, dismissing the question. "I don't want to talk about that right now."

Lisa nodded, looking back down to Rachel, trying to think of anything else to talk about.

"I'd given up on the idea of grandchildren you know."

_Oh God not that. _"Blythe…"

"I thought maybe it was my punishment for…for the way I let Greg grow up. John loved him…he honestly did, but from the time Greg was out of diapers, they never saw eye to eye on anything. I really didn't know what to do about it…but I should have done something…I loved them both."

Lisa ran her hand down the baby's back, she was at a complete loss. She only had the vaguest idea about House's childhood. It hadn't been a happy one, and in recent years she'd heard references to actual abuse, but Greg had never truly confided in her. It was bits and pieces from Wilson and the occasional snarky comment from House. She knew that Blythe needed her reassurance, but if anyone treated her girls like she suspected John had treated Greg, she'd kick their ass clear to Cleveland.

"She isn't his, Blythe. Rachel, she's not Greg's." She answered gently. It had gone on too long.

"You're wrong Lisa." Blythe smiled at Lisa's confusion. "Oh, I know she isn't his biologically."

Lisa looked up in surprise. "You knew?"

Blythe nodded, a wistful smile on her face. "And I've seen the baby books…you adopted her on your own. That was brave of you. I couldn't imagine doing it on my own…raising a child. I guess that's why I turned a blind eye…but she is his now. She's in his heart, and he's in hers."

Lisa bit her lower lip, unsure of what to say.

"If you'd rather she not call me grandma…I understand."

"She has a lot of grandparents." Lisa found her voice. "My mom and dad adore her, and she sees her maternal grandparents about once a month. The paternal grandparents send cards now and then, I don't think they are really um…excited about her, but they haven't rejected her either…Her biological grandparents…both sets are younger than House. It's a little weird actually." Lisa knew she was rambling, she willed herself to shut up.

"You don't have to explain Lisa."

"No, no, I'd be honored if you would consider her your granddaughter Blythe."

"I already do. Thank you Lisa."

* * *

Paige threw her arms around Lisa's neck as soon as the trio entered the living room. "Lisa, I didn't know you got home!"

"You were working so hard, I didn't want to disturb you." Lisa explained.

"You wouldn't have sturbed me. I'm just drawing my costume.

"Costume?"

Paige nodded happily. "I'm gonna be a pilgrim, and Jenna too and Mei Ling. I wanted to be a Wampanoag girl so I could wear feathers, but Ms. Noonan's class is pilgrims this year."

"A Pilgrim?" Lisa asked.

Paige's curls bounced up and down enthusiastically. "In the pageant, the whole school is in it…but we don't say anything. Only third grade and up get to talk. We're already working on our bonnets in art."

"That's so exciting! Have you told your Uncle Gory?"

"Uh huh…Who's Jenny Side?"

* * *

"Genocide? She's six House." Lisa was sitting on the edge of her bed, moisturizing her arms and legs.

House shrugged. "Why should we glorify it? I've never understood why schools insist on teaching history if they are going to sugarcoat it. If the kids are too young for the truth, then why bother lying to them. It's as screwed up as all that Santa Claus crap."

"Don't even think about telling her there's no Santa."

"Hello, newsflash, you're a Jew. Why should you care?"

Lisa eased under her duvet. "I've always loved Santa Claus. Still do. So shoot me. Let her be a little girl, House, let her believe…believing is important."

"That's like all kinds wrong." House declared with an exaggerated sigh. He punched his pillow and turned his back to Lisa. She watched him, wondering if he'd ever been allowed to believe…in anything.

"Greg? Can I ask you something?"

"For the last time Cuddy, I'm not here as your sex toy."

"Right, thanks for the reminder…Have you forgiven your mother?"

He froze. There was a long awkward pause, and Lisa wished she could swallow the question, pretend she hadn't crossed the line.

"For what?" He growled.

She considered dropping it, but forced it out. "For letting him hurt you?"

"She didn't _let_ him do anything…she didn't know."

"Oh." Did he really believe that? Did he need to believe it? She couldn't ask.

"She did what she had to…just like everyone else." He continued slowly. "I tried to hate her, to blame her…but I couldn't, I can't. I don't even hate him. I did and I hate that I grew up that way, but it's over."

Lisa reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder. "She should have protected you." She whispered. "You deserved to be protected."

There was no reply, but then, she hadn't expected one.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"No she isn't allergic to nuts, but thanks for checking. I'll be picking her up myself this afternoon and I'll bring a copy of her latest physical. I can't believe I forgot to send it to the school." Lisa smiled to acknowledge Wilson's presence. "I know! She's so excited about the play. I'll be there for sure…I'm not sure about her uncle…maybe. Okay, see you then." She hung up and folded her hands under her chin, waiting for Wilson to begin.

"A play?"

"Thanksgiving pageant."

"House doesn't want to go?"

"Um…not exactly. I mean I doubt he wants to go…but more importantly, I don't want him to go."

Wilson narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I thought you were all about him being involved."

"Yeah…it turns out sometimes its better if he's not. I don't need him introducing the entire lower school to the concepts of genocide and plague."

"Ah…that could be problematic." Wilson looked down at his hands.

"Judging by your expression, and the fact that you are normally at lunch right about now…I guessing you have something on your mind…not so very work related?"

"House said Blythe is going home."

"Really? Oh."

"You didn't know?"

Lisa bit her lower lip. "Um…I know. I'm just surprised House mentioned it. He hasn't really said anything to me."

"She's leaving just like that? What about Jen, Paige…" He asked impatiently.

"She's only going home to put her house on the market. She'll be back for Thanksgiving."

"She's moving here?"

"Eventually. The market isn't good, so it's going take her a while to sell the house."

"Okay, I don't give a rat's ass about the house. Why after all this time is she moving here?"

Lisa was taken back by his vehemence. "Um, her husband is dead. And her entire family is living here now Wilson. I think it's a perfectly logical thing for her to do."

"She'll drive House back to Vicodin." Wilson insisted.

"I thought you liked Blythe…"

"She's not my mother. And I'm not living with her."

His concern was greeted with a throaty laugh. "God, Wilson, she isn't moving in with us. She's just moving to Princeton."

* * *

Rachel pounded her new toy loudly on the edge of her play pen, laughing wildly at the wonderful sound that resulted. Paige sat on the piano bench practicing the latest song Uncle Gory had taught her. She enjoyed Rachel accompaniment with her new rattle. House however wasn't feeling the love.

"Good grief!" He moaned while covering both ears. He watched from behind the couch. He pointed to Rachel's toy. "Who is responsible for this monstrosity?"

Paige looked back. "It was a favor from the birthday party Rachel went to today. If you shake it it makes noise, but if you hit it against something makes noise AND lights up!"

"This isn't a favor, it's an instrument of the devil." He pronounced as he made his way to the play pen.

Paige scowled. "I think it's neat."

"Well yeah…that's the whole idea…leading you into temptation and all that jazz."

"Huh?"

"Look Oompa Loompa." He held up one of Paige's glamour Barbies until he had Rachel's attention, and then tossed it to the other side of the playpen. "Fetch!"

Her eyes widened and she grinned¸before carefully turning to obtain her normally forbidden prize. House quickly removed the offending rattle from the chubby hand and pushed it on top of the bookcase.

"That's not very nice." Paige chastised.

"You new around here? I'm not the nice one." Paige shook her head slowly. House smirked. "Isn't Barney on or something?"

"Barney's for babies!"

"Oh, and look what we have here." He pointed to Rachel sucking happily on Barbie's foot. "Why I do believe she's a baby!"

Paige twisted her mouth in annoyance.

"Hey, be careful, your face could freeze like that."

"House, stop harassing the girls and come back here and help me get dinner on the table. Your mom will be here in a few minutes."

* * *

"I hope you're happy, having me do your dirty work for you." House whined as he re-enter the kitchen. He leaned in around Cuddy, trapping her against the counter. "Mmmm, what's that heavenly scent?"

"I'm in your debt. And the only heavenly scent I smell is garlic."

"I love garlic…you should dab it behind your ears…" He nuzzled her as if to demonstrate exactly where she should put it.

"House! Stop!" She squirmed.

He ensnared her waist. "You don't mean that." And to emphasize his point he began sucking on her left earlobe.

She smiled, maybe even moaned briefly. "What has gotten into you today? Your mom's on her way and the girls…"

"Uncle Gory, Rachel wants her rattle back." Paige called from the living room.

"Tough…she can have it tomorrow…_after_ I've left for work." She appeared in the doorway as he was finishing.

"But tomorrow is Saturday, you don't go to work." Lisa extricated herself from House's arms while Paige negotiated with him.

"Okay, Monday then. Jeesh."

"She's gonna cry."

"Yeah, well that will be new and different." House retorted.

"Lisa?" Paige asked hopefully.

"Oh, no, I'm staying out of this one." She wasn't enjoying Rachel's new toy much either. "Besides, its almost time to eat, she wouldn't have much time to enjoy it."

Paige sighed in defeat and went back to the living room.

Rachel was pointing to the top of the bookshelves. "My…My." The rattle was too new for it to have been given a proper name.

"I know, but Uncle Gory…" Paige tried to explain.

Rachel continued pointing, her chin began to quiver.

"Don't cry Rach…" Paige hated when Rachel cried. It was loud and sometimes a little scary. Her whole face would turn red and her shoulders would shake. She made her decision. She'd rather have Uncle Gory grumpy, than Rachel sad.

* * *

House spun Lisa around as soon as Paige retreated. "Now where were we?"

"I don't know about me, but you were on your way to a cold shower." She tried to sound firm, but couldn't hide the smile tugging at her lips. He bent down and kissed her.

She threw both arms around his neck matching his kiss passionately.

After a moment she pulled back. "You just don't want me to make the sauce. Right?"

"Bingo…My Primavera sauce is a thousand times better. Now get out of my way woman!" He smacked her rear playfully. "This is a man's work…get out."

"I'll have you kno…"

Later, Lisa couldn't think what happened first. The doorbell maybe, the horrific crash, or the piercing cry from the baby. She just ran. The first sight was Rachel shrieking, but safe. The baby was looking at the floor…Oh dear god.

"Paige?" The six year old was lying on the rug, unmoving. Lisa's sank to her knees beside her. "Paige answer me!"

"Don't move her yet." House growled. Amazed at how stupid Lisa could be in a crisis.

"What happened?" His mother was behind him now. "Is she alright?"

Rachel was gasping for breath. House reached for her, holding her briefly…before handing her to Blythe. "Get her out of here…Please."

Blythe nodded, taking the hysterical toddler to the nursery…glad to be of some use.

"Paige, talk to me baby." Lisa ordered. There was no obvious sign of blood, but she was sure something was seriously wrong.

The girl rolled over with a groan, she was pale and breathing hard. "It hurts." She cried. "It hurts so much."

"I know, I know baby, it's going to be okay. Look at me Paige, tell Mommy where it hurts, what hurts you?"

"It hurts Mommy." Paige whimpered. "Make it stop hurting..."

_A/N: A little cliffie ish...but don't worry, I'll probably have the next chapter up soon...unless of course I don't._


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

As soon as she saw the lights in the window, Blythe rushed to open the front door. It was dark but clear, the stars and moon shone brightly over the car. Lisa had climbed out of the passenger side and was coaxing Paige out of the back seat. Greg nodded at his mother, grabbed something out of the trunk and made his way to the front door. "Thanks for staying mom, how is the short one?"

"Does Lisa need help?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, but don't we all."

Lisa carried Paige to the door. It was well after midnight but the little girl was awake. "Can I still be in the play?"

"Of course you can still be in the play."

"But pilgrims didn't have green casts did they?"

"Not unless they had a massive infection." Greg answered.

Blythe watched Lisa give him a 'don't even start look' over the girl's head. "It will be fine sweetie…"

"I doubt Miles Standish actually had braces, but…"

"Greg!" Lisa snapped.

Paige lifted her head and giggled. "He wasn't a girl either, huh?"

"Not that I know of…" Greg waggled his eyebrows and lifted Paige away from Cuddy. "But who could tell, with the long hair and knee socks."

He carefully started down the hall. "My room Greg…"

"Yeah, yeah." He dismissed her.

Lisa turned to Blythe and gave her a tired smile. "Thank you for staying…how was Rachel."

"She's asleep now. She was pretty upset after you left…"

"I'm sorry, we should have taken her but…"

"No, no, we were fine. How is Paige?"

Lisa sat and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, dear…"

"She's alright…I mean, you saw her…they wanted us to keep her over night, but I just…couldn't. It's ridiculous, but she was so scared and the concussion wasn't that bad. And we're doctors…I just want her home."

Blythe nodded. Lisa wasn't making a great deal of sense to her, but more than once Greg had broken something or other and she remembered clearly how stressful it was to spend the night in an emergency room.

"She broke her wrist…her right one, thank god she's a lefty…bruised a rib and has a mild concussion." Lisa's gaze was on the floor in front of the bookcase. She bit her lower lip. "I should have been watching them…"

"Oh, god not this again. She's asking for you." Greg spoke from behind them. "She's over it, when are you going to be?"

Lisa got up and left without another word.

* * *

Greg walked his mother to the door.

"It's alright Greg." Blythe put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll mend."

"Yea…would you mind coming back in the morning? Lisa and I will be up most the night with Paige…We could use an extra pair of hands."

"For a few hours, I need to be on the road shortly after noon. I have a meeting with my realtor, but I suppose I could reschedule."

"No don't, a couple of hours will help a lot…You sure about this move Mom, it's a big step."

"I'm sure. It's been a long time since anyone needed me Greg. I like it. And I'm not sure how long I can take care of Jenn, but I want to try."

"I wish we could do more for her, but I think we finally have her on the right combination of meds." His eyes had a distant pained look, Blythe smiled sadly.

"I'll see you all in the morning. I'll bring breakfast."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." He grinned and leaned in to kiss her cheek. He waited until her car was started before shutting the door and walking to the nursery.

* * *

Rachel was sound asleep. House sat down in the rocker watching her chest move up and down. "I'm sorry about tonight kid."

She didn't answer.

"Maybe I'll be better at this some day…I can't really get much worse can I?" He chuckled and ran his hand over his face.

Lisa watched from the hallway. She loved that he talked to Rachel. She just wished he'd open up to her the same way. He leaned back and his eyes closed. Within minutes he was as dead to the world as the baby.

* * *

Her iphone chirped in her ear. She groaned inwardly, hating that she had to wake Paige again. It seemed so heartless. She hadn't slept, and wouldn't until she was sure Greg was awake, or until the final check was made. Paige's hair was spilled over the mauve pillowcase, her left thumb inserted firmly in her mouth. It seemed to be a comfort mechanism. Lisa only saw it when Paige was extremely tired, or when she was asleep after a stressful day. She reached out gently and smoothed the girls hair.

"Wake up baby."

"nnnnnnnnnnn"

"Paige I need you to open your eyes."

The girl shifted and pulled the duvet over her head. Lisa hated doing this, but it was necessary. "3 questions, a pill and then you can go back to sleep." She said firmly.

"noooooooooo." Paige whined more clearly. Lisa pulled the duvet all the way down past the girl's waist. Instantly she was greeted by angry red eyes. "It's cold…"

"Sorry, sit up for a minute." Not waiting for cooperation that wasn't likely to come, Lisa propped the girl to her chest. This was the second time tonight Lisa had had to rouse the girl, but last time, she only needed to get her to talk briefly. This time she needed to dose her, so she wouldn't wake up in pain. "Swallow."

"I don't wanna." Paige buried her head in Lisa's shoulder.

"Paige remember what Dr. Cameron told you? About the bump on your head?"

"Yes, but I wasn't sleepy then." She pouted, her eyes drooping.

Lisa laughed softly. Any worries she had about Paige's lucidity vanished with that argument. One more question would suffice. "What's your teacher's name?"

"You know…" She groaned, but Lisa waited. "Ms. Noonan. I want to go to sleep."

"As soon as you swallow your pill."

"I don't want to, it makes my throat feel yucky." Paige looked up at her. "Please don't make me Momm…" she stopped then, took the tablet from Lisa's hand and popped it in her mouth.

Lisa handed her a glass of water and watch as she forced herself to swallow. She returned the cup to Lisa and began to lie back down, rolling away from Lisa.

Lisa watched with concern. "Paige? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She answered with a shaking voice.

"Something is wrong Paige. Tell me please."

"I'm sorry…I know you aren't my mommy, you're Rachel's mommy, I'm sorry I called you that…but sometimes I pretend…"

"What do you pretend?" Lisa asked softly, snuggling down and pulling the girl into her arms.

"Lot's of things…I pretend that Rachel is my baby sister, sometimes at school when I'm talking about her I call her my sister…but I know she's not really. And sometimes I pretend that you are my mommy…but I try not to say that, because I'm not 'sposed to…and sometimes I pretend that we're a real family…" Her voice trailed off. Sleep reclaiming her.

* * *

He found her there, tears in her eyes…sleep deprived staring at Paige with such guilt. "Stop beating yourself up and get some sleep." House suggested. "I am capable of waking her up at 6."

"I know House, but what if you fall asleep again?" Lisa snapped.

He rolled his eyes and sat down on the side of the bed. "I'll set my alarm Lisa, and we both know she's fine…the ten hour mark was last major indicator, and it sounds like she was extremely lucid at that point."

"You heard? I don't know what to say to her."

"You are exhausted, go to sleep. Paige will sleep the rest of the day tomorrow, but Rachel won't, and I guarantee she's going to want her mother and not me."

"I'll be fine."

"Well that will be different." He spat.

"Will you just stop? God House!" She pushed at him in annoyance. She'd been horrible to him all night, well him and most of the ER staff. The good news for the night shift is they finally got rid of her, House was still there.

"You are acting like a martyr. And that doesn't help anything. She got hurt…kids get hurt."

"I should have…"

He jumped up in frustration. "It's not your fault! Okay, if you want to blame someone, blame me. I'm the dumbass who put it up there in the first place."

Lisa was really confused now. "Put what up where?"

"The damn rattle. I took it from the baby and put it on top of the bookcase. Why did you think she was up there?"

"I…I guess I didn't think about it. Paige is always climbing on something. The couch, the wall along the flower bed." Lisa answered honestly. "Greg, this isn't your fault."

He stared at her, at a loss for words. Did she not just see what she had done?"

Lisa continued on reasonably. "She knows better than to climb, she's been told not to. And we told her that Rachel couldn't have the rattle…so she…"

"Wait, it's okay for it to be your fault, because you weren't watching them…but it's not mine? I wasn't watching them either…I put it in harm's way…I ignored her when she asked for it back…but it's your fault?"

Lisa smiled sadly, stood and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Welcome to parenthood Greg."

"It's a bitch Cuddy."

"Yeah." She inhaled his scent deeply. "I'm sorry…I forget sometimes that I'm not in this alone, I guess I went into Mama Bear mode and forgot all about Papa Bear."

He growled in response.

"I love you Greg." She whispered it into his chest, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to have heard or not.

"I love you too..." He replied when he could breathe again. He kissed her forehead and eased her back onto her pillow, he wasn't certain she was asleep, her eyes were closed but she had a smile on her face.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I came to a decision on the 4th version of this chapter. I'm going to be ending this story soon...one maybe two more chapters. It's not really fun to write anymore, and I think I'm in a good stopping point. I may or may not revisit the characters. The idea of Huddy dealing with a teenager appeals to me and I've grown fond of Paige...but I'm not making any promises. I do plan to wrap this up, I don't want to leave you hanging...like I've done to my GH fans who I'm pretty sure hate me by now. _


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: I've been frustrated by the lack of updates to my fav Huddy stories, but I'm as guilty as anyone else. I tried to get this up last night, but I think the site was having technical difficulties or something. One more chapter for sure...and possibly an epilogue. Thanks for reading. _

**Chapter 29**

He bent over and touched her shoulder. "Kid…Kid…get up."

Paige groaned.

"I've got good news." He reported, as he sat down next to her.

"Whaaaatttt?" She mumbled, half an eye opening.

"Gordon's back in for tonight's match."

"Huh?"

"Monster truck rally…duh. Oh wait, that's good news for me…"

"Uncle Gooooorrrrrrrrrrryyy."

"Nobody likes a whiner Kid." If her eyes were open she would have rolled them, but it was too much to bother with. "The good news for you, is this is the last time I have to wake you up. So once we're done here, you can sleep as long as you want."

A lazy smile appeared in the corner of her mouth.

"The bad news is, you need to eat something." He handed her a banana. "And don't tell Cuddy I let you eat in her bed. Com'on, sit up."

Paige shifted onto her left elbow, but was too tired to do much else. House sighed dramatically and rearranged her so she was leaning against the headboard. "You're supposed to ask me questions." She informed him grumpily.

"Questions huh? Okay. What is the square root of 38,972?"

"What's a square root?"

"Geesh, I guess math's not your thing. What's the capital of Paraguay?"

"Um…Asuncion?"

House tried to hide his surprise. "Lucky guess. Official language?"

"Spanish I think."

"Don't forget Guarani, everyone always forget Guarani."

Paige offered him back her half eaten banana. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

He took a bite of the banana. "No, but go ahead and lay back down."

She happily agreed and eased herself back down to the pillows.

"So when you pretend you have a family, who's in it?" He asked casually.

She smiled sleepily. "Lisa and Rachel and Uncle Jimmy and Nana and you."

"Uncle Jimmy? What's he doing there?"

"Taking me to the zoo…I love Uncle Jimmy."

"Oh, whatever. So who am I?"

"Huh?"

"You know, you've got your sister and your grandma and your mommy and your uncle, so who am I?"

Now she rolled her eyes. "Uncle Gory! You're the Daddy of course."

"Daddy, I don't want to be the Daddy." He replied with disgust. "What's wrong with Papa?"

"You can't be the Papa, because Papas are the grandpas."

"Nuh huh."

"Are too! That's what Jenna calls her Grandpa and I have a book _When Papa Snores_ and he's her grandpa. So you can't be the Papa."

"Rachel calls me Papa." He argued.

"Maybe she thinks you're her Grandfather?" Paige offered with a slightly evil glint in her eye.

His eyes cut to her. "That's low kid."

* * *

Lisa woke shortly after eight. Paige was sleeping soundly, curled into her side. She eased herself out of the bed, took a quick bathroom break and went to find House and Rachel.

"Mama!!!" Rachel shouted happily as she entered the living room. "Mama, Mama!!!"

"Oh, baby girl I missed you so much." She scooped her up and peppered her with kisses.

"Good morning, Lisa."

She hadn't expected Blythe to be there. "Oh, Blythe…where's Greg?"

"Papa nigh nigh." Rachel explained, pointing to the couch. She put a finger to her mouth. "Shhhh."

"Oh!" Cuddy smiled at House laying flat on his stomach on the living room couch.

"He let me in, sat down, and next thing I know he's out like a light." Blythe explained. "I think our little Rachel wore him out."

"She can do that." Cuddy agreed, poking Rachel in the tummy. "What smells so good?"

"Finally, I didn't think anyone was going to enjoy the breakfast I brought."

* * *

Lisa pulled a brush out of her diaper bag and began to re-braid Paige's hair. House bounced Rachel on his good knee. He didn't want to be there…but then he knew Cuddy didn't really want him to be there, so well, he couldn't not come, could he?

"Paige, stop squirming."

"It tickles." Paige explained.

Lisa shook her head indulgently. "Really, I thought maybe you just had ants in your pants. Okay, all done."

Paige leaned in and hugged Lisa. "Can I go now?"

Lisa nodded. "We'll see you after the show."

"Hey Kid!" Greg called to her departing form. "Break a l..."

Lisa smacked House in the arm. "She's broken quite enough for one week!"

Paige smiled and ran off to join the rest of her class. The girls dressed in longish, darkish dresses, the boys with dress pants rolled to their knees putting paper hats on top of their heads, the school wasn't going so much for authentic, as close enough.

"Geesh Cuddy it's just an expression." He grumbled as she pulled Rachel into her arms. "Sorry you made me come yet?"

"Not yet, I'll let you know…your mom here yet?" Lisa chewed on her lower lip.

"It's going to be fine. You worry too much."

Lisa kissed the top of Rachel's head. "Last time…"

"This isn't last time…" He looked down at his phone. "That's Wilson…they just pulled in."

* * *

It was nothing short of excruciating. 52 minutes of bad dialogue, fumbled lines, revisionist history, and off key singing. Lisa's head was throbbing. Greg on the other hand…

"It's over?"

"Tell me," Lisa said through clenched teeth, "That you didn't just play Toast on your iphone for the last hour?"

"I didn't _just_ play Toast. I was also listening to the Stones. It's an oddly appropriate combination."

"Ugh!" Lisa groaned. Half wishing she had thought of that. Of course she had spent a good deal of the time entertaining Rachel, who just as likely would have slept through the performance, given a chance. Wilson's eyes were glazed over. Lisa gave him an affectionate smile. "James…it's over."

He turned to her slowly. "I want you to remember I'm Jewish, I don't have to come to the Christmas Pageant, right?"

"Sorry Wilson, it's a multicultural school…it's not a Christmas Pageant, it's a Festival of Lights…so no you aren't off the hook."

"Do they sing _the Dreidel Song_? I hate _the Dreidel Song_." Wilson moaned.

"Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel, I made it out of Clay…" House sang in his ear.

"Shut it, House." Cuddy snapped. She was not a fan of _the Dreidel Song_ herself, and she now saw Paige running toward them.

"Did you see me? Did you?"

Wilson scooped her up. "Did I see you? Was there anyone else to see?"

"You were wonderful sweetie." Lisa leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

They all turned expectantly to House. "You ever played Toast?"

"Hello Paige." Blythe interrupted.

She turned toward the voice and smiled. "Auntie B you're back!" Her smile faltered. "Nana?"

The woman nodded. Paige stiffened in Wilson's arms. "It's okay Paige." He whispered. "Say hello."

Cuddy bit her lip…maybe this was the wrong approach…maybe they should have warned her. She reached out and squeezed Paige's hand and nodded at the girl's silent question.

Paige slid down to the floor and made a few tentative steps. "Did you like the show Nana?"

"I did." She answered. Jen held out her arms and Paige buried herself inside them.

"I've missed you Nana…I've missed you so much…are you better now? Are we going home?"

Lisa felt a lump in her throat and covered her mouth.

"I'm much better sweetheart…much better…"

"I'm glad Nana…I…" Paige looked back at Lisa and her Uncle. "I fell down and hurt my arm." She pulled her sleeve up to reveal the rest of her neon green cast. "Will you sign it?"

Lisa wiped a tear from her eye and dug back into the diaper bag and pulled out a Sharpie. "Here you are Jen."

"Thank you Lisa. May I speak to Paige alone for a few minutes?"

She couldn't quite form the words. House spoke for her. "Sure thing, I see some grub over there, we'll grab you some stuff too." He rolled his eyes. "That is if Wilson here doesn't make a pig of himself." He put his hand on Lisa's shoulder and steered her away. Wilson offered Blythe his arm, and she took it.


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: Okay, this is short...but you guys deserve a conclusion of some kind. I'm not sure if I'm happy with this. I'm decidedly unhappy with the show. I was waiting for him to mention Cuddy...even if it was only after the guy died...but no...it's stupid whatshername. This is why I'm so mad about all the Cuddy bashing. He had a fling with a married woman, but she was supposed to sit around and wait for him? Somehow being with Lucas was the crime of the century!!!! Whatever. _

_Sorry about the rant. Just had to get that off my chest. _

**_Chapter 30_**

House grabbed an ear of corn off of Wilson's plate. "Gregory House! Do you want everyone to think you were raised in a barn?!"

"You mean he wasn't?" Wilson asked playfully. "House you've been lying to me all this time."

House promptly elbowed Wilson in the ribs. "Sorry Mom." He mumbled. He waited for Lisa to pipe in with some smart aleck remark, but he realized she was staring off toward Paige and Jen.

"Cuddy…give it a rest. Staring at them won't make it go any faster."

"I just…I…"

"Look, Dr. Myrick okayed this…her meds have stabilized her."

Lisa took a deep breath and turned back to face them. She had fixed herself and Paige a plate and Blythe had fixed one for Jen. The seventh and eighth graders had been in charge of the 'feast'. Families had broken into small groups around the gymnasium and were enjoying vegetable soup, turkey sandwiches, corn on the cob and a few other simple dishes. Paige and her grandmother sat together talking quietly away from the celebration. Paige's back was to them, House now studied her posture and her shoulders showed no signs of distress.

"Greg, you are just as bad as Lisa, don't give her a hard time for being concerned." Blythe admonished.

"More Papa!" Rachel was perhaps the only one in the bunch completely unaffected by the conversation going on. She liked the vegetable soup, and wanted more, thank you very much.

Wilson couldn't hide his smirk. He wished the ducklings were here to witness House being bossed around by an 11 month old. He briefly considered taking a picture of him spoon feeding the baby on his lap…but, really he'd rather live to see another day.

"You heard the girl House. She wants more." It was his turn to drag his eyes away. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was at least as nervous as Lisa was.

Instinctively Wilson's eyes traveled across the gym. Paige's shoulders were slumping, her grandmother reached out and the girl buried her face her grandmother's lap. "Um…"

Both Cuddy and House whipped their heads around. Cuddy was on her feet instantly. House stood awkwardly, and handed off Rachel to Wilson.

Jen smiled wistfully, gently stroking her granddaughter's back, as the girl cried softly into her lap. Lisa approached cautiously. "Paige."

Slowly, Paige pulled herself into a standing position, her blue eyes brimming with tears. Lisa opened her arms and let the girl fall into them. "Shh, I've got you baby…what's wrong?"

Greg stood off to the side. He wasn't good at the touchy feely stuff. Maybe that was why he insisted Jen do the dirty work. No that wasn't it. Not really. It had to come from Jen. Otherwise…

Paige's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Nana's lots better." She sniffled.

Lisa brushed the girl's cheek and nodded. "I know, that's good isn't it?" She smiled at the older woman.

"Uh huh. She and Auntie B are gonna get an apartment together." Paige continued slowly, still processing the news. "but, it's a place that doesn't let kids stay…"

That wasn't strictly true…they hadn't found a place, but a progressive care center or a retirement complex were both in the running.

"But they can visit…all the time." Jen emphasized, and Cuddy found herself flashing the woman a grateful smile.

Paige nodded, as if agreeing that that was the case. She looked apprehensively toward House and back to Cuddy. "They're going to live right here in Princeton…" Paige explained. "And Nana says that you and Uncle Gory will take me to see them and they can come to our house…"

"That's true." Lisa said.

"Nana said…" Paige turned away and mumbled as she studied the floor intently.

"Sweetie, I can't hear you…what else did your Nana say."

"She said if it's okay with you that I could stay with you and Uncle Gory and Rachel and we could be, if you want, we could be a family." It came out in such a rush Lisa probably wouldn't have understood, if she hadn't already known what Jen and Paige had been discussing. She hadn't expected Paige to be upset by this part. She thought, or had hoped, that this was what Paige had wanted.

She placed her hand gently on Paige's chin and moved the girl's eyes to her own. "I'd like that more than anything Paige." She was rewarded with a timid smile. Paige's eyes shifted to House. She bit her lower lip.

"What?" He barked irritably. "You want me to tell you 'I'd like that ever so much snookums?'" Lisa gave him a hard look, feeling that she was, just perhaps, being mocked.

Paige rolled her eyes.

"Whose idea do you think this was anyway?" House continued. "Did I or did I not tell you I'd get you a Mommy?"

Paige smiled. "Yeah, but I don't want a mommy."

Lisa felt her heart drop to her stomach, but Paige wasn't done.

"I want a mommy and a sister and an Uncle Jimmy and a DADDY."

"Oh good grief." He moaned. "You are so demanding!"

She scrambled out of Lisa's embrace and threw her arms (cast and all) around his good leg. "Please Uncle Gory, please, please will you be my Daddy?"

He sighed dramatically. "I guess so."

"And Rachel's too?" Paige pressed.

"Hey, no, I told you…"

Lisa flashed him a bemused look…recognizing their interaction as the game it was.

"Okay, she can call you Papa, but don't blame me if everyone thinks you're her grandpa."

"Thanks kid. Anything else on your list of demands?"

Paige tilted her head to the side. She saw Blythe and Wilson walking over with the Rachel. She smiled and nodded. "Yep! Rachel and I need a little brother…"

_So, anyhoo. Let me know what you think. I know this was all very predictable, but I'm a predictable kind of girl. So sue me. I really appreciate all the feedback. _


End file.
